Black Holes and Revelations
by TheMidnightRunner123
Summary: Sirius is a tom of a tribe, far from the lake, where the four warrior clans live. But something draws him and 8 others to the lake, but when they arrive, they bring bloodshed, no peace, rule breakers and war to the clans. But a prophecy arrives, one that will change Sirius and Bramblestar's lives... and many will die... Title from the song Starlight by Muse
1. introduction

**Hello, people. I am not dead… I swear!  
>So, about the Soul Keeper…<br>It's not dead either!  
>I am working on it every day, but I am losing interest…<br>So, here's a new story… WITH MY OC'S and warriors**

Introduction  
>Snow crunched under Whispstar's paws as he led 9 cats across the shore of an ice-covered lake. Blistering wind, as cold as the icy water of the lake, whipped large snowflakes at the cats. So much snow had fallen, that Whispstar's blue-grey tabby pelt was dusted with snow. Despite the white-out conditions, he could make out a few large cats, and a few small cats leaping in the snow. Whispstar focused on a grey tabby tom, who was glaring at the pine forest across the lake. The grey tabby tom flashed a gaze as Whispstar, as Whispstar heard a deep, faint sigh from the tabby tom. A grey and white she-cat was sinking in the snow, as a small ginger tom held his head high, since snow went up to his neck. A ginger tabby she-cat was helping a fluffy golden-brown speckled tom, as Whispstar saw the old cedar tree that stood alone on the island. "Hold on! We are almost there!" Whispstar called as they walked faster.<br>Behind the cedar of the island, the snow was only flurries and the wind, only a very soft breeze. Whispstar calmly relaxed as he began to shiver. He looked at the cats. Their pelts where soaked in snow, their eyes crusted with ice. "We had to leave during a blizzard?" The fluffy golden-brown tom with a speckled pelt snorted as Whispstar glared at the young warrior, Dashfeather. The ginger tabby she-cat rolled her eyes and meowed, "Sometimes StarClan wants us to freeze."  
>Whispstar looked at them and mewed, "Everyone here?"<br>"Hmmm… Let's see. You, Clawswipe, Sootspring, Me, Fallenshard, Lilyheart, Dashfeather, Robinpaw, Gulchpaw, and Softpaw." The ginger tabby she-cat meowed to the tom, as the grey and white she-cat added, "Yes." She gave her chest fur some good licks as she pressed her muzzle to a cracked green shard of glass, laced around her neck. _I hope Fallenshard doesn't make the tribe fear her, _Whispstar thought as the grey and white she-cat, Fallenshard, turned to face the lake. The small ginger tom walked over as Fallenshard put her paw into the icy water. Whispstar felt his heart crack. Fallenshard was leaving behind her home, the one place she had been for her entire life. The small ginger tom whispered something into her ear as Fallenshard looked at the black sky. _She'll be fine. Clawswipe will make sure she is alright. _Whispstar mumbled to himself, as he saw something on the lake. A light, shining through the snow. Goldenbreeze. Whispstar suddenly called all the cats over. "We are to leave. Cherryfall, I shall pass on my leadership to you. Lead ThunderClan well." Whispstar meowed to the ginger tabby she-cat, whose eyes shone. "I will."  
>The second she-cat who wasn't coming looked up, her blue eyes deep with color as she whispered, "Good luck."<br>"Goodbye, Lilyheart…"  
>The cats walked into the white blizzard, as Whispstar let Clawswipe take the lead, as the small tom nodded. Suddenly, Whispstar turned to where Cherryfall and Lilyheart where. Lilyheart had called out, very faintly, "May StarClan light your path…"<p>

**This will be a sad story… I LIKE TO MAKE PEOPLE CRY!**


	2. Facts and Alligences

HEADS UP!  
>I CHANGED SOME STUFF, SOME IS DIFFERENT FROM BRAMBLESTAR'S STORM<br>Toadstep, Hazeltail and Seedpaw are alive  
>Jessy joined the clan (her name is Slatefoot)<br>Cinderheart is dead (greencough)  
>Icecloud is still dead… I really didn't like her<br>Cats  
>ThunderClan<br>Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom  
>Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat<br>Medicine Cats:  
>Leafpool- brown tabby she-cat, white paws and chest<br>Jayfeather- pale grey tabby tom, blind blue eyes|  
>Warriors<br>Brackenfur- old golden brown tabby tom  
>Thornclaw- old pale golden brown tom<br>Brightheart- white she-cat, ginger patches, a greying muzzle  
>Cloudtail- long haired white tom Apprentice (Hollypaw)<br>Millie- grey tabby she-cat Apprentice (Rainpaw)  
>Birchfall- light brown tabby tom<br>Whitewing- white she-cat  
>Mousewhisker- grey and white tom<br>Berrynose- cream tom Apprentice (Sorrelpaw)  
>Hazeltail- grey and white she-cat, spikey furred tail<br>Poppyfrost- calico she-cat  
>Lionblaze- golden tabby tom<br>Toadstep- black and white tom Apprentice (Fernpaw)  
>Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat<br>Bumblestripe- pale grey and black tabby tom  
>Blossomfall- tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice (Goldenpaw)<br>Brairlight- dark brown she-cat  
>Dovewing- pale grey she-cat Apprentice (Dashpaw)<br>Seedwhisker- golden brown she-cat  
>Lilyheart- white she-cat with dark tabby patches<br>Cherryfall- ginger tabby she-cat Apprentice (Flamepaw)  
>Molewhisker- brown and cream tom<br>Stormcloud- grey tabby tom, former kittypet  
>Slatefoot- dark brown she-cat, former kittypet<br>Dewclaw- grey and white tom  
>Snowscreech- white tom<br>Ambershine- ginger she-cat  
>Whispshadow- blue-grey tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner<br>Clawswipe- small ginger tom, former loner  
>Sootspring- grey tabby tom, former loner<br>APPRENTICES  
>Hollypaw- black she-cat<br>Fernpaw- big dark brown tom  
>Sorrelpaw- small white she-cat<br>Rainpaw- molted grey she-cat  
>Flamepaw- dark ginger tom<br>Goldenpaw- pale cream-gold she-cat, former loner  
>Dashpaw- fluffy golden tom, former loner<br>QUEENS  
>Daisy- older cream she-cat (Nursing Robinkit, Gulchkit and Softkit)<br>Ivypool- grey and white tabby she-cat (Mate to Mousewhisker, mother to Riverkit (small black she-cat, runt of litter) Archkit (large pale grey tom) Slightkit (large dark grey and white she-cat) and Shykit (shy grey tabby tom, broad shoulders)  
>ELDERS<br>Sandstorm- pale grey tabby she-cat  
>Graystripe- grey tom<br>Purdy- old brown tabby tom, former loner

Dark forest  
>Leader: Mapleshade- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes<br>Snowtuft- white tom  
>Redwillow- molted ginger tom<br>Thistleclaw- big grey and white tom  
>Clawface- brown tom<br>Sparrowfeather- molted brown tabby she-cat  
>Darkstripe- grey and black tabby tom<p>

NO OTHER CLANS (mainly focuses on ThunderClan) 


	3. Chapter 1

**I forgot Fallen Shard in the allegiances  
>Fallen Shard- <strong>grey and white she-cat, a thin body, bright aqua eyes and a piece of green shard laced around her neck, rouge (becomes Prisoner of ThunderClan)  
>Chapter One<br>The warm sun was beating down on Sirius's pelt as he lifted his paws high, out of the marshy ground. He glanced to the 6 cats following him, their eyes sunken in, flanks heaving with every step. One finally spoke up, his grey tabby pelt bristling. "We have to stop." The grey tabby's tone was almost angry. Sirius lashed his blue-grey striped tail as he sighed, "Alright, Bleak. That stream looks like a good place."  
>Bleak turned to the rest of the cats and motioned them towards a small stream at the edge of a thick forest and a vast moor. The shade felt good on Sirius's pelt as he sat down, his golden eyes closing. He breathed in sharply as two younger cats drank the water. One was a thin short-fur she-cat, while the other a very fluffy tom. They both had a sort of similar pelt colors, gold or a creamy-color. Suddenly, a strange scent filled their noses. Then, a cat the color of snow appeared out of the brambles that lined the forest. He was followed by a huge grey and white tom and two she-cats, who eyed the cats with nervous glances. The large white tom glared at them and snarled, "Who are you!?"<br>Before Sirius could answer, the grey and white tom spoke up, his claws digging into the muddy earth. "They pose a threat! Rouges always have and always will! Bramblestar would like to hear this!" Suddenly, a white and tabby she-cat sneered, "Or maybe they are just passing by!" Suddenly, the white tom weaved in between the two auguring cats. "Mousewhisker! Lilyheart! Quiet!" His blue eyes narrowed as he growled, "We will take them to Bramblestar, but not by force."  
>The tom, who introduced himself as Cloudtail, flicked his tail as Sirius led the cats behind him. Bleak was looking at his friend, Claw, who was flashing angry glances at Cloudtail.<br>Suddenly, Cloudtail stopped at an opening in a bramble wall. Two cats where standing guard. One seemed very relaxed, and everyone could tell he was older. But the other, a young grey she-cat, was on edge. Sirius had heard one of the young kittens step on a twig, and saw the grey she-cat bristling her fur. Cloudtail turned to Sirius and meowed, "You might get strange looks, but it's alright." Sirius rolled his eyes and he thought, _Stupid Flyer! Sending us here! _  
>Questions emerged from many cats who looked at Sirius and the other cats.<br>"Who are they?"  
>"Are they loners!?"<br>"I want to see them!"  
>"Cloudtail," A voice rang out, louder than the rest, as a large brown tabby glared down from a rock ledge as Cloudtail gazed up.<br>"Who are these cats?"  
>Cloudtail looked at Mousewhisker, who was guarding his mate and kits. The cats where jumpy. "They are rouges, Bramblestar."<br>Bramblestar give a flick of his brown ear as he meowed, "Why where you on ThunderClan territory?" Sirius saw all eyes face him, as he meowed, "We were resting. We have been ordered to come here." Bramblestar's gaze seemed to understand, but his voice was very low, "Brackenfur, guard them." A old golden brown tabby tom herded Sirius and the cats away, as he meowed, "Do not try to make any movements!"

**Done! (You'll see where this is going, there is only 6 cats, not the 7 who where drawn their)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello, whew… four uploads in one day so far!  
><strong>Chapter Two  
>Sirius wrapped his tail around his paws as the light of dawn lit up in his golden eyes. He gazed out of the small shelter they made a while ago, as he could make out Bramblestar's outline. The dark brown tabby tom was talking to Cloudtail, who said loudly, "You said the omen didn't matter!"<p>

"Well, now it dose. They said cats would come." Bramblestar was now growling, his tone very sharp. Sirius rolled his eyes as he heard Claw mumble, "Hey, Mindy. Can you move over a bit?"

"Why are you so impatient?" Mindy had begun to rise from her nest, her pale gold fur bristling at Claw, who rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't you sleep with the younger cats? Taka, Soul and Willy got to sleep with the queens!" Claw complained a lot, as Sirius turned to the younger cats. "Quiet! Claw, you are a full grown cat, and I expect more from you, Mindy." Sirius spat, as his golden eyes turned soft.

Suddenly, Dash, the fluffy golden tom, and Bleak stood up, as Dash whined, "I'm tired of being in this camp!"

Bleak was quiet, as Sirius could see the tom thinking. Bleak was different from his short tempered brother (Claw), and often spoke up for the younger cats. "Maybe we should help out, I mean, we know all their names!" Bleak suggested as he began to stretch. Sirius flicked his tail and mewed, "We should tell Bramblestar."

They walked out, only to see Soul and Willy, playing with a small black she-kit, the three kits squealing playfully. Bramblestar and Cloudtail where no-where, and warriors where leaving camp, while the elders ate. Sirius walked over to an elder, whose matted brown tabby fur stood out from the rest.

"Why, hello!" He rasped kindly as Sirius flicked his ear, trying to remember the old tom's name. "Hello, Purdy. Have you seen Bramblestar?" Sirius asked, as Purdy began to think. He sat motionless for a while as he dosed off, saying, "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Suddenly, a slightly younger elder with pale ginger fur sighed, "Bramblestar went to see Jayfeather." Her green eyes where very narrow, almost slits when she had spoken. Sirius smiled as he saw Bleak and Mindy walking over to the medicine cats den. They returned shortly after, with Bramblestar following.

"So, you want to hunt?"

"Yes."

"Have you thought about… joining the clan?" Bramblestar asked as Bleak and Claw glared at Mindy, who was staring at Dash, who was glaring at Sirius. Soon, all gazes turned to Sirius. He looked at them, and sensed something. A voice whispered in his ear, "If you join, you will return." Sirius flicked his ear as he meowed, "Yes, we have."

Sirius glared at Bleak, Claw, Mindy and Dash, who all seemed happy. "We will. So will Taka, Soul and Willy."

Bramblestar lashed his tail as he meowed, "Alright. I will test your hunting and fighting. You are all older cats. But it doesn't matter for you two." Bramblestar flicked his tail to Mindy and Dash. "But you three, are old enough to be warriors."

Sirius pulled away from Bramblestar. His golden eyes where bright as Bramblestar smiled, "Nicely done, all of you. Sirius and Dash, you both did better than the rest." Bramblestar and his deputy, a dark ginger she-cat named Squirrelflight, nodded.

As dusk began to fall, Bramblestar ordered the clan to join. "As you all know, these 7 cats have come here. They want to join."

"I have tested their skills. Sirius, Claw and Bleak are great at fighting and hunting, and will be warriors."

"Sirius, Claw and Bleak, do you three promise to be loyal to ThunderClan?" Bramblestar meowed as the three meowed, "We do."

"Sirius, from this moment on you shall be known as Whispshadow. Claw, you are now Clawswipe and Bleak, you are now Sootspring." Bramblestar meowed as the three felt welcome among the cats. "Mindy, from this moment on, you shall be known as Goldenpaw. Blossomfall will be your mentor. Dash, you will become Dashpaw. Dovewing, you are his mentor."

The cats where welcome, all now Whispshadow, Clawswipe, Sootspring, Goldenpaw, Dashpaw, Robinkit, Softkit and Gulchkit. Whispshadow, Clawswipe and Sootspring went into the shadows of high-ledge to sit vigil.

Suddenly, a cat appeared in front of Whispshadow, pelt the color of fire, coal and snow. The cats amber eyes glared as it meowed, "Welcome to my land, warrior."

**I liked this chapter. A lot of words.**

**I already know who I am killing off!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Wrote this before and after making an ugly sweater! MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!**

Whispshadow awoke bright and early the next morning, eyes bright and paws prickling. He hadn't felt very happy in a long time; ever since he caught his first prey when he was only 8 months old. The sun was shining through the early morning mist, and Whispshadow looked about. Bramblestar was grooming himself while Squirrelflight organized patrols. Whispshadow saw Sootspring and Clawswipe pad out of camp, their eyes focused on the moss that covered the ground.

"Sootspring! Clawswipe!" Squirrelflight called as the brothers turned their heads. "Wait until some patrols have left. You'll have room to organize your dens."

Sootspring nodded respectively to the she-cat, while Clawswipe rolled his eyes and sighed angrily. Whispshadow padded over to the younger cats. "We should be alright soon. The last two hunting parties are going to leave shortly." The tabby tom meowed, as Clawswipe grumbled, "I wish I was in my _own_ den!"

"Un-grateful, much?" A dark voice growled as they turned to see Mousewhisker, padding over, eyes narrowed. Whispshadow glanced at the huge tom, who was giving dirty looks at Clawswipe. "Mind Clawswipe." Whispshadow meowed as Mousewhisker lashed his tail. "Whatever."

Whispshadow followed the fresh scent of moss through the forest, eyes searching every stump, every rock, and every branch on the ground. The air was very still now, with clouds, dark green in color, looming off in the distance, promising a storm later that day. Suddenly, a branch snapped.

It was too loud to be a squirrel or mouse running by. A large animal was following him. Whispshadow turned around, expecting to see Bramblestar or one of his new clan mates, but saw a shadow. The shadow seemed to take form of a cat.

The cat stood a long ways away, but Whispshadow could make out every detail, every paw, and every fur-strain on the cats white, ginger and black pelt. The cat's dead, soulless amber eyes seemed to pierce into Whispshadow's heart as he growled, "Who are you?"

The cat still stood, not fearing the growl. It walked forward and softly said in a kind, female voice, "Do not fear me, Cat."

Whispshadow saw the she-cat walk closer, as he unsheathed your claws.

"Please, do not fear me."

"Alert is not fear." Whispshadow meowed back as the she-cat walked slowly around him. She smelled of death. She smiled with her jagged, yellowed teeth as she purred in a rattling way, "I am Mapleshade."

Whispshadow blinked at her, as he shrugged and turned away. _Fool, _Mapleshade thought to her-self as she lunged at the tom.

She pinned him, sinking her claws into his flank. She put a powerful forepaw on his chest as she smiled and croaked, "Do not ear me…" Her voice trailed off, into nothing as she faded. Whispshadow lay in his own blood, eyes glazed with confusion. Suddenly, something moved. He saw Mousewhisker and two other toms, walking through the brush. Mousewhisker paused and looked at Whispshadow. Whispshadow was watching one of the other toms, a golden tabby, stare at him, his glance worried. "I cut myself on a branch." Whispshadow lied, as the toms walked into the forest.

Whispshadow returned to camp, and saw Goldenpaw and her mentor, a tortoiseshell named Blossomfall, guarding camp. Goldenpaw's pelt bristled as she yowled, "Your BLEEDING!"

Suddenly, a grey tabby tom padded over. Whispshadow seemed to shiver at the sight of his blind blue eyes, staring at nothing. "Jayfeather?"

The tabby said nothing, except his jaw dropped open, as he meowed, "Come. I will heal you."

The two padded up to the den as Whispshadow heard voices.

"Firestar said they would come! It's all coming together!"

"He also said that the darkness was returning too, Leafpool."

"What about what Goldenflower said?" Squirrelflight was talking very loudly but stopped when she saw Jayfeather and Whispshadow enter. Bramblestar was sitting next to a small brown tabby she-cat with white paws, whose amber eyes where glazed with worry.

"We have an injury." Jayfeather meowed as his eyes blinked. Bramblestar arose from his seat as he asked, "Why are you bleeding?"

"A branch snagged me?"

Bramblestar blinked and meowed in a low tone, "The truth?"

Whispshadow bit his lip. Bramblestar knew about the attack. "A-a cat attacked me. Well, this cat was more like a shadow-"

Suddenly, Jayfeather dug his claws into the ground as yowled, "The prophecy is un-folding! The darkness is rising!"

Bramblestar walked over to the blind tom, trying to calm him down. "It's alright."

"**No! We lost so many in the Great Battle! WE CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN!"** Jayfeather screamed as his claws began to dig deep holes in his herbs he was grabbing. Whispshadow just watched, a puzzled look on his face. Leafpool was sobbing, Squirrelflight was frozen, and Jayfeather was having a panic attack. It made no sense to the tom. Suddenly, Jayfeather took in a sharp breath and whispered, "I'm alright…"

Leafpool saw Whispshadow's confused look. She sniffed as she choked out, "W-W-we got a p-p-prophecy about t-t-two moons ago." Leafpool took in a breath as Whispshadow glanced at her. "And why does this concern me?"

"You are one of nine, brought here to fulfil a prophecy." Jayfeather was calmed down enough to speak now as his tail flicked as Leafpool added, "The prophecy said…" Leafpool's amber eyes seemed to be lit with stars as she resided, "We thought the flames where put out, but they are returning. Darkness will rule!" Leafpool paused as she began to ad, "Then, the next night, a she-cat named Goldenflower visited me and told me 'They are coming. Nine cats of hope, to over through the darkness. Their cats are not to be respected, though. But, they will shine brighter than any star had ever shined.'" Leafpool calmly licked her chest fur as Bramblestar meowed, "You, Sootspring, Clawswipe, Goldenpaw, Dashpaw, Robinkit, Gulchkit and Softkit are eight of the cats."

"But you said nine? We are only eight!" Whispshadow sounded like a kit, squealing at its mother for milk.

"Yes. The ninth will come soon." Leafpool meowed as Jayfeather pressed some herbs to Whispshadow. After the tom was healed and started to exit, Bramblestar meowed, "Do not tell _anyone _about this."

-  
><strong>"SOOTSPRING!"<strong>

"What?" Sootspring snarled to a young molted grey she-cat named Rainpaw. She flicked her ear as she meowed, "I just wanted to tell you that some cats scented ShadowClan near the border." Sootspring smiled at the young she-cat and meowed, "Thanks, Rainpaw."

Rainpaw squealed and ran after her mentor, Millie. Sootspring turned to follow his brother out of camp, for moss for their new dens

"Some cats apparently smelled ShadowClan earlier." Sootspring meowed to Clawswipe as the ginger tom dug his claws into the ground. "I could take on ShadowClan with my eyes blind, claws broken and tail twisted!" The tom bragged as Sootspring started after his bragging brother.

After a while the trees where turning into pines. Scents of many cats washed over the brothers as something moved and made a growling noise. "Get down!" Sootspring whispered to Clawswipe as the ginger tom saw a tail of a cat vanish away. "HEY!" Clawswipe growled as the cat leaped out of its cover. It had long hair, the color of stones and snow, with a piece of green shard around her neck. Her claws where unsheathed as she let out a low growl as she began to circle Clawswipe.

Clawswipe suddenly let out a screech of fury and reared up, bringing his paws onto the she-cat's body. The she-cat squealed in defeat, but Clawswipe had already dug his claws into her shoulders, staining her fur blood red. Suddenly, he attacked twice as angrily. His paws cracked the shard.

The she-cat began to scream as she shook rapidly. Her body was quaking as her eyes turned pale as she closed them. Her whisper was barely a sound as she breathed, "What have you done?"

The she-cat had black-out, and went limp. She was breathing (barely) when Sootspring saw Clawswipe beginning to drag her back to camp. He followed, not knowing the two had crossed the ShadowClan border…

**OH NO! Rule BREAKERS!  
>I messed up on the number of cats last chapter. Bramblestar said "We have 7 cats" he meant to say "We have 8 cats!"<strong>

**OH WELL!  
>RAINPAW X SOOTSPRING are not getting together, just to let ya'll know<strong>


	6. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter FOUR  
><strong> Whispshadow glanced at his new nest. It was near the center of the den, since Whispshadow was a bit older than some warriors. It had feathers and moss and was very soft to touch. "Nice job." A tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes commented as she waved her tail.

"My name is Poppyfrost."

Whispshadow didn't really know her. He only saw her once, with a short tailed tom, both grooming each-other the day before. Suddenly, a black tom with a brown chest walked in. "Bramblestar is calling a meeting! Some warrior brought back a cat!" The tom yowled as Whispshadow walked out, Poppyfrost on his heels.

Whispshadow's jaw dropped when he saw Clawswipe, covered in blood, lying in the clearing. Sootspring was with him, the tom barely shaken up. Clawswipe was out of breath and his eyes with closed. Whispshadow walked over as he asked, "What in Starclan's name happend?"

Sootspring heaved in as he mewed, "We saw a she-cat on the border. I told Clawswipe to stay away, but he attacked her. I thought he killed her, but she's alive and walking about." Clawswipe began to stand up. His blue eyes where rolling as he mewed, "But she was tresspassing. She threatened us before I attack. I'm not hurt, this is _her _blood." Whispshadow's anger began to recide after Clawswipe explained what happened. "Why are you two out of breath?"

"We dragged her all the way back here! She's not exactly light!" Sootspring snorted as he began to growl. Jayfeather had emerged from his den, a grey and white she-cat leaning on him, her eyes closed tightly. She had two deep wounds on both shoulders and she limped on one of her front paws. Bramblestar helped Jayfeather put the she-cat down on a rock, so she could explain.

"Hello." Bramblestar raised his tail to silence his clan as he spoke softly to the she-cat. Her fur was standing on end as she growled, "Where am I?" Her aqua eyes where glazed with fear as Bramblestar smiled. "Calm down, she-cat. We mean you no harm, well. Most of us don't." Bramblestar spoke flatly and glared at Clawswipe, who sank in his paws in embarrassment.

The she-cat glanced around as she relaxed slightly at some of the cats looking at her, their eyes understanding. "What is your name?" Bramblestar broke the silence as the she-cat stood up. She wobbled a bit as she annouced proudly, "Fallen Shard."

"Well, Fallen Shard. Why are you here?"

"I-I-I-I was drawn here by a cat of starlight." Fallen Shard meowed as the cats began to murmer quietly. _The ninth cat! _Whispshadow thought suddenly as he saw Jayfeather's jaws drop.

"Well, I have no choice to keep you prisinor." Bramblestar meowed over the cats as Fallen Shard began to quake in anger. "Why?"

"You attacked one of my cats. We cannot trust you..." Bramblestar trailed off as he saw Leafpool and Jayfeather, starring at him. "We will make you a nest under that tree over there. Bumblestripe, Hazeltail and Ambershine, you'll guard her tonight, just to be safe." Bramblestar meowed as three cats began to gather up some spare moss for Fallen Shard. Fallen Shard turned to Bramblestar. "You may eat something. I'll also have Jayfeather keep an eye on you. If your injuries hurt in the night, get Spiderleg, Hazeltail or Ambershine to take you to Jayfeather." Bramblestar explained as his amber eyes flickered in the light. Fallen Shard dipped her head and meowed, "Thank you."

Bramblestar followed Fallen Shard to the fresh-kill pile. Squirrelflight began to organize more hunting patrols. "Toadstep, take Fernpaw, Slatefoot, Molewhisker and Whispshadow hunting." Squirrelflight meowed as a black and white tom gathered up a dark brown she-cat, a brown and cream tom, and a big dark brown tom. Whispshadow walked over as Toadstep's black and white pelt seemed to fluff out. "Hello!" the big dark brown tom, Fernpaw, meowed loudly as Whispshadow looked at them. "Hello." The dark brown she-cat meowed as her amber eyes turned warm. "I'm Slatefoot." The cats followed Toadstep out of camp as Whispshadow heard something rumble far off.

The rumbling was getting louder as dark green clouds covered the sky. A feirce wind ruffled Whispshadow's pelt as he tried to carry the robin he held. The wind had knocked Slatefoot to the ground, as Toadstep's pelt wasn't settling. Rain and hail began to fall to the ground as lighting cracked over head. "RUN!" Molewhisker yowled as he dropped his mouse as his brown and cream pelt vanished under some brambles. The wind roared in Whispshadow's ears as he saw camp come into view but he smelt fear. Bramblestar was watching in horror as many dens where blowing over, as he huddled all kits and cats around his den. Suddenly, Toadstep paused. A large cloud of swirling blackness loomed near camp, heading strait for the camp. "RUN!" Whispshadow tried to call out but he was knocked to the ground as the cloud engulfed everything. Whispshadow's vision went black.

Whispshadow awoke to coughing and screaming of his clan mates. His eyes were crusted with dust as he felt something on his back. He saw a lump of cream fur on him, and made out a dead cat. He tried to pull away but the dead weight of the cat held him down. Whispshadow wheezed as he heard some cat yowl, "Someone's alive!" He reconized Bramblestar's wheeze as he mewed, "I'm alive! It's Whispshadow! I'm stuck!" Suddenly, a ginger cat with white paws pushed the dead cat off Whispshadow. Whispshadow felt his lungs inhale dust as the tom helped him up. He smelt diffrent, like dust and gorse as he meowed, "I'm Weaselfur from WindClan."

Whispshadow saw more dead cats ahead, but his heart broke when he saw the old brown tabby elder, lying mointenless in the dirt. Two young cats, not from ThunderClan, where both torn in shreds, sticks jabbing their sides, blood covering their pelts and sticks everywhere. Every cat he passed was either just a pile of fur and bones, or a bloody mess. Many cats stood, eyes glazed with terror and dust. Whispshadow relaxed as he saw Clawswipe and Sootspring helping Goldenpaw and Robinkit walk over to Dashpaw and Gulchkit. Jayfeather was licking Softkit, who was a bit bloody. She was rasping and breathing quietly.

"The Moor-ripper killed Onestar, Harespring, Gorsetail, Sedgewhisker, Leaftail, Furzepelt, Crowfeather and Whitetail in WindClan, but ThunderClan lost Leafpool, Purdy, Berrynose, Molewhisker, Dewclaw, Birchfall, Brackenfur, and Rosepetal..." Bramblestar meowed saddly as he flicked his tail. Lionblaze had a broken leg, along with Fallen Shard and Softkit, while many others where simply wheezing and bleeding. ThunderClan wouldn't recover that easily...

**Death...  
>Tornado- Moor-Ripper <strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here on Christmas Eve.**

_The light was fading from the black tabby tom-kit's eyes as a small blue-grey tabby tom shook him violently. "Freckled Fur! Wake up!"_

"_Blazing Heart." A young voice meowed as Blazing Heart turned his head to a dark brown tabby kit, who was crying. "He's dying. We can't save him."_

"_We can!"_

"_We can't!" The dark brown tabby tom snapped to his younger brother. "Give up. Silent Gale and Night Raven are dead, and our home is gone."_

_Some years later…_

"_Roaring Thunder!" Blazing Heart cried to his brother, who was lying motionless in the mud of the battle field. Blazing Heart rolled the brown tabby over and saw a deep gash in his throat, blood choking Roaring Thunder. The tom glanced up and meowed, "Freckled Fur…" The tom shook violently as Blazing Heart cried, "NO! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"_

Whispshadow awoke in a cold sweat as he snapped out of his dream. He glanced around the medicine cat den. Jayfeather was awake, pressing herbs to Ambershine's shoulder. Fallen Shard was moving around, her shattered leg slowly following her quick movements. Clawswipe and Sootspring were sleeping. Sootspring had recovered from a twisted paw, while Clawswipe was recovering from a bad cough.

The sun was rising when Whispshadow decided to fully awake. Four moons had passed since the moor-ripper ripped through the camp. WindClan was now staying in ThunderClan's camp, and every cat was trying to rebuild dens. But cats where still depressed. One in particular. She was a white she-cat named Whitewing, who wouldn't sleep, eat, drink or move. She just cried out for her dead mate, Birchfall. Bramblestar was very shaken up, having to choose a new deputy since Squirrelflight retired due to failing sight and a broken leg. He choose Spiderleg, a fierce tom.

"Tonight is the gathering. We have missed it for a while. I will bring Spiderleg, Jayfeather, Whitewing, Millie, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Toadstep, Poppyfrost, Dovewing, Ivypool, Mousewhisker, Sorrelwing, Ferntail, Hollyfeather, Blossomfall, Whispshadow, Clawswipe, Sootspring, Goldenpaw, Dashpaw, Rainpaw, Riverkit, Archkit, Slightkit and Shykit. Sandstorm can tag along too." Bramblestar meowed as he glared at Ivypool, who sat. "My kits?"

"Wait, did I say kits? I meant Riverpaw, Archpaw, Slightpaw and Shypaw."

The four kits looked up and began to smile. It was some of the first smiles in the clan for a long time. "Shypaw, your mentor will be Slatefoot. Slightpaw, your mentor will be Ambershine, Archpaw, your mentor will be Bumblestripe and Riverpaw, your mentor will be Whispshadow." Some cats looked at Riverpaw, who seemed alert of Whispshadow. The undersized black she-cat glanced up at Whispshadow who meowed gently, "Train hard and you will be a very great warrior."

"Shypaw! Slightpaw! Archpaw! Riverpaw!"

The sun was beginning to set when the cats set out. WindClan had left to, with their new leader, Boulderstar. The huge grey tom was awaiting for Bramblestar along with the other leaders at the island.

Whispshadow began to feel proud. His name would be said in front of so many cats. Clawswipe and Sootspring limped away, as Whispshadow saw a brown and white she-cat and a light brown tabby tom walk over. "Hello!" The she-cat meowed loudly as the tom slowly mewed, "You're new."

"Yes, I am. I'm Whispshadow."

"I'm Mallownose," The brown tom meowed as he looked at the she-cat, "And this is Mossyfoot. We are from RiverClan." They both smelled like rotten fish, which made Whispshadow wrinkle his nose.

Suddenly, the cats fell quiet. A big ginger tom had stood up as he meowed, "Let the gathering begin!"

An old blue-grey she-cat who smelt of fish stood up. She was very boney, but strong looking. "RiverClan is happy that WindClan and ThunderClan are back. We chased a dog off our territory early today. We also have a new apprentices, Stormpaw and Mosspaw!"

Two small grey tabby cats smiled as cats called out their names. The next leader was Boulderstar. "We have recovered. ThunderClan has been very kind and is letting us stay in their camp until we have finished ours."

"WindClan lost both Onestar and Harespring in the moor-ripper, but Weaselfur has become deputy." Boulderstar added as Weaselfur smiled as the cats cheered out WindClan.

Bramblestar was next. "ThunderClan has grown a lot better. We lost many, but gained many cats. Whispshadow, Clawswipe, Sootspring, Goldenpaw, Dashpaw, Riverpaw, Archpaw, Shypaw and Slightpaw!" Bramblestar cheered as many cats yowled out the names. "Our camp is beginning to look like it did before."

Suddenly, the ginger leader leapt down at the leaders. "ShadowClan has become sick. We've lost many. But we are not weak!" He spat as his eyes glowed at Bramblestar. "And ShadowClan would like to have the clearing back!"

Mistystar, the old she-cat, let out a low hiss, "What? Rowanstar, ThunderClan won it!"

Rowanstar growled at her and knocked her to her paws. The old she-cat glared up at Rowanstar who hissed, "Quiet, elder! I am taking it once and for all!"

"No!" Bramblestar growled as he began to watch Spiderleg growling at Rowanstar's deputy, Crowfrost.

Many cats began to yell, "He's crazy!"

Sandstorm looked up, her eyes bright. "You are not to stomp into my clan's home and fight over a small clearing? What makes you think that?"

Before Rowanstar could answer the ginger elder, Sandstorm added, "I feel for ShadowClan. Your clan is very ill, and I don't won't bloodshed!"

Every cat was staring at Sandstorm, the brave elder still staring at Rowanstar. Rowanstar was growling but yowled, "This gathering is over!"

The cats began to fade away. Clawswipe had returned, but there was no sign of Sootspring. Whispshadow saw the grey tabby tom speaking with a silver-grey ShadowClan she-cat, who was smiling with pride. "Goodbye…" Sootspring meowed as he bounded after Whispshadow.

-0w0-

"Wake up!" Bramblestar was growling as Whispshadow jumped up. ShadowClan's scent drifted into his lungs as he saw many cats, including Rowanstar, cornering Bramblestar and Jayfeather. Sootspring and Clawswipe where awake but frozen in fear. Many warriors where glaring at the ShadowClan cats, their eyes angry.

"Give us the clearing!" Rowanstar demanded as he added, "Or there will be bloodshed!"

Bramblestar eyed him and spat, "We won that! Don't you remember Russetfur?"

Rowanstar seemed to think and stop, but he snapped out of it. "She was old. I became deputy, and that's what matters!"

Suddenly, a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped in between the two leaders. "Both of you stop it! You are both leaders!"

"Tawnypelt is right!" Bramblestar meowed as Whispshadow remember Jayfeather telling him about Tawnypelt, Bramblestar's sister. Suddenly, a loud gasp sounded as Whispshadow saw Rowanstar grab Tawnypelt in her neck and snapped her neck. The she-cat fell, her eyes staring at nothing. Suddenly, Bramblestar lunged at Rowanstar, eyes blazing.

"Attack!" Rowanstar ordered as many warriors lunged. The two clans where fighting brutally. Whispshadow was pinned by a big tabby tom, but dug his claws into the tom's flanks. The tom ran away, but Whispshadow held his breath when he saw Goldenpaw and Dashpaw fighting the deputy, Crowfrost. Goldenpaw was nipping at his legs while Dashpaw was raining down blows on Crowfrost's back. Suddenly, Rowanstar sounded, "Retreat!"

The ShadowClan cats vanished into nothing but brambles as Whispshadow saw Sootspring panicking around a body of a she-cat. The she-cat from the gathering was dead, her belly torn open. "Why?" Sootspring growled as he clawed the earth. "Why her?"

**Death, battles, Rowanstar… Mistystar is old!  
>I'm sorry I killed Tawnypelt. I loved her a lot, too. But I need Rowanstar to be cruel and evil, so killing her was my only way…<strong>


	8. Chapter 6 (short)

Whispshadow saw Sootspring put his tail on the dead cat's limp body, as the grey tabby licked her pelt. Suddenly, Whispshadow heard Sootspring whisper, "I told you to move to the nursery..."

Whispshadow felt part of his heart crack. Kits where dead, never to be born. Sootspring gazed at Whispshadow, as his eyes grew dull. Suddenly, he walked by Whispshadow, not saying a word, as he stopped at Bramblestar. "May I take her to ShadowClan to be mourned?"

"Oh, StarClan no... That's Blizzardmist..." Bramblestar groaned quietly as Whispshadow remembered that Blizzardmist was Dawnpelt's daughter, and Dawnpelt was Bramblestar's niece. "Yes. Tell Rowanstar that we already buried Tawnypelt." The leader licked a glare to where the lifeless she-cat was, her eyes still staring at nothing. Before Whispshadow could insist helping Sootspring, the grey tabby tom was carrying Blizzardmist out of camp.

The next days where uneasy. Many cats where scared to leave camp. Whispshadow had tried to get Riverpaw to come and train in the clearing, but the she-cat wouldn't leave. The camp was beginning to overflow with the cats. Whispshadow gazed at Goldenpaw and Blossomfall, the two practicing some hunting crouches. Goldenpaw pretended to leap on top of a fake mouse as Blossomfall meowed, "Nice job! You're a great hunter!"

Goldenpaw smiled with pride as she mewed, "Thank you!" She bounded over to Whispshadow as she mewed, "She's a great fighter, Whispshadow! Blossomfall is so awesome!" Whispshadow rolled his eyes and Goldenpaw sat down beside him.

"This clan is so cool! I only wish my mom and dad where here..." Goldenpaw mewed as Whispshadow rested his tail on her shoulder. "They were _not_ choosen to come here. Flyer sent _us_." The older cat meowed as Goldenpaw gazed at him. "True, but I'm just homesick."

Whispshadow stood up as he mewed, "You'll be fine. Now, I have to go and try to get Riverpaw out of this camp!" Goldenpaw walked after Blossomfall as Whispshadow called, "Riverpaw!"

The undersized she-cat ran over, her eyes glazed with fear. "We need somebody! Mousewhisker won't wake up!" Riverpaw breathed as she flicked her tail to the warriors den, where many young cats where gathered around, calling for Jayfeather. Whispshadow ran over and walked in. He saw Mousewhisker, lying in his nest. His mate, Ivypool, was at his belly. Whispshadow gasped as he saw the large wound from the battle, oozing out pus. The wound was badly infected, and Mousewhisker would die in minutes if nobody did anything. Whispshadow bent down beside Mousewhisker and sniffed the wound. "Ivypool," Whispshadow meowed urgently as the she-cat stood up, her fur bristling. "Get me some moss. Jayfeather isn't here, and I know some healing tactics." Whispshadow added as the silver and white tabby she-cat raced out of camp.

She returned very shortly, moss in her jaws. She passed it to Whispshadow, who squeezed water over the wound, washing it out. He ripped the dry moss in half and had it soak up the puss. He told Ivypool to try and get Jayfeather again as he began to push the wetter moss to the wound. Mousewhisker was in haling sharply, as if it was very hard and painful. _Maybe he's just better off dying, _Whispshadow shook the thought away as he saw Jayfeather run in, some herbs in his jaws. He pushed Whispshadow aside and meowed, "Thank you for washing the wound and soaking up the pus. He just needs some _real_ herbs and rest." Ivypool helped carry her mate out with Jayfeather as Whispshadow walked out to see Sootspring, his side badly wounded.

The young tom collapsed near Bramblestar, who asked, "Why are you hurt?" Whispshadow was beginning to feel his belly twist as he heard no response from Sootspring, who finally wheezed, "D-D-Dawnpelt got m-m-m-mad and s-s-s-s-said it was my f-f-fault Blizzardmist is d-d-d-dead. Rowanstar a-a-attacked me. Their m-m-medicine c-cat was o-o-o-ordered to l-leave me to d-d-die, but h-h-he helped me out o-o-of that camp. Rowanstar k-k-k-killed him and…" Sootspring began to moan as his side turned blood red. Suddenly, a shriek split the air as the cats saw Clawswipe, frozen in fear and agony at the entrance of the camp. He ran over to his brother, eyes glazed with terror.

Bramblestar picked up Sootspring and began to carry him to Jayfeather's den, as Clawswipe bounded over to Whispshadow. The ginger tom was still shaking with fear as he mewed, "W-w-what happened?"

Whispshadow wrapped his tail around Clawswipe's back as he meowed, "He's going to live, and that's all that matters." Whispshadow was sure for a moment, until he heard Jayfeather yowl, "I'm running out of herbs!"

The blind tom was franticly running about his den, trying to find herbs for Sootspring, whose breathing was beginning to fail. "I need some horsetail and a poppy seed to calm him down!" Jayfeather was crying to himself, his tail lashing. "I found it!" He yowled as he grabbed a horsetail plant and gave it to Sootspring.

Jayfeather walked out to see Bramblestar, Ivypool, Clawswipe and Whispshadow, all looking worried. "Sootspring is recovering, but Mousewhisker isn't doing any better…"


	9. Chapter 7

Hey guys! More stuff (sorry about last chapter being so short)

Whispshadow followed Blossomfall, Lionblaze and Goldenpaw out of camp as a light breeze ruffled his fur. The last four days had been filled with bloodshed and death. Mousewhisker had died two days before and that left many cats scared and deeply saddened. Riverpaw wouldn't show her grief stricken face around camp.

Blossomfall dug her claws into the muddy ground to save herself from slipping. Goldenpaw raced to her shoulder and lifted her mentor out of the mud. "Thank you." The tortoiseshell meows as Goldenpaw began to pick up her pace. The ginger cream she-cat was heading strait to the WindClan border as Lionblaze and Whispshadow bounded after her.

Goldenpaw gasped as she slid to the edge of the stream. Before she could tell the two tons to stop, Lionblaze knocked her into the mud. His amber eyes narrowed as he lifted her up by the scruff. Whispshadow suddenly appeared and tried to stop when he saw Lionblaze and Goldenpaw in front. Lionblaze knocked Goldenpaw aside as he and Whispshadow fell into the stream.

The water made Whispshadow twitch as he began to swim to shore. Lionblaze was frantically trying to swim over his paws flailing about. Lionblaze swam past the blue tabby as he jumped on shore. Whispshadow pulled himself on shore as Goldenpaw began to laugh. "You're not a fish!"

Whispshadow shook his pelt as he snorted, "I know that!" Whispshadow smiled as he saw Goldenpaw rolling around, laughing. Suddenly, Lionblaze pushed Whispshadow making the smaller tom sway in his paws. "You should slow down before running like a blind vole into the stream! We could get in a lot of trouble!" Lionblaze hissed as he turned to Goldenpaw. "You should know better too!"

"Is she your apprentice?" Blossomfall snapped as her green eyes narrowed at Lionblaze. The golden tom fell quiet alas Blossomfall waved her tail to Goldenpaw. "Let's hunt." The warrior meowed as Goldenpaw headed after her.

At camp Riverpaw was at the entrance waiting for her mentor. "Whispshadow!" She called as the blue tabby turned his head. Riverpaw bounded over as she mewed, "I want to go outside of camp."

Whispshadow looked at her and glanced to Ivypool who was watching quietly from the nursery. "Alright, let's go train."

The sky turned purple quick as stars glittered above Riverpaw's head. She yawned, "My mom is probably worried about me."

Whispshadow smiled and meowed, "You're free to go." He turned around to see if he saw a shadow cat stalking them but saw nothing. He followed Riverpaw back to camp as he heard some cat yowl, "Riverpaw!"

Ivypool ran over as she licked her daughter on her head. "Bramblestar is calling a meeting!" Suddenly two cats walked over as many swarmed them. Goldenpaw was standing looking at a dark ginger tom as she meowed, "If we didn't kill that badger Softkit would be dead!" Whispshadow heard some cat's meow, "They are becoming warriors!"

Suddenly Bramblestar appeared as he meowed, "Flamepaw, Rainpaw, Goldenpaw and Dashpaw saved three kits from death today and are worthy of becoming warriors. Do you all serve this Clan, and would you give your lives to save it?"

The four cats smiled as they all meowed, "Yes we serve ThunderClan."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I shall name you warriors. Flamepaw, you shall be known as Flamerunner, Rainpaw you will be known as Rainheart, Goldenpaw, you shall be known as Goldenbreeze and Dashpaw you shall be known as Dashfeather. You have proven that you are worthy of being apart of this clan."

Suddenly cats yowled out their new names as the four stood their eyes blazing with pride. The stood in the same spot as the prepared for their vigils.

Whispshadow turned and crawled into his nest. He closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep.

Suddenly something made Whispshadow wake up. A new scent of a cat washed over him as he turned to see a golden tabby she-cat who was lit up by starlight. "Death is coming Whispshadow. So is war…" The she-cat meowed as she flicked her tail. "Come Whispshadow. We will see your destiny."

They reached a narrow strip of land filled with starlight as the golden she-cat glared at Whispshadow. "Look and see what is going to happen." The Tom peered down and saw nothing but shadows and blood. Howls from dying cats made his ears ring as he gasped at the sight of Sootspring carting a dying apprentice in his jaws. Blood covered his pelt as something lunged at him. It was a shadow cat. The screams of Sootspring echoed off as the golden cat turned to the tabby Tom beside her. "You see, this will happen." She began to fade as Whispshadow began to wake up from his dream.

Suddenly he heard some one yell, "We picked up the scent of the dark forest near the mossy clearing!" Suddenly a cat ran by Whispshadow. It was Goldenbreeze whose eyes were glazed with terror. "The scent was following yours and Riverpaw's!" Whispshadow dug his claws into the mud as he hissed, "Mapleshade!"

Bramblestar glanced at him and meowed, "We must train every one to fight against the cats."

Suddenly something washed over Whispshadow. A cold chill ran down his spine as something whispered, "you're a fool cat. You won't defeat me…" he turned around expecting to see Mapleshade but saw nothing but the medicine cats den. Bramblestar flicked a worried glance at Whispshadow as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Whispshadow shook as he meowed, "No. Not at all. Something is trying to bring me to Mapleshade." Bramblestar lashed his tail as he began to leave camp after Whispshadow.

Shadows engulfed Whispshadow as he screamed, "Why are you trying to bring me here?" Suddenly a shadow cat stepped out her eyes blazing with fury. "Because it is your destiny to come here!"

Suddenly another cat lunged at Whispshadow. The tom had ragged silver tabby fur and very cold blue eyes. Mapleshade smiled as she purred, "kill him Silverhawk!"

Suddenly the silver tabby but into Whispshadow's neck fur. Whispshadow screeched as he dug his claws into the dead cat's shoulders. The attacking cat just bit deeper in Whispshadow's neck. Blood clouded Whispshadow's vision as he fell to his side, gasping for air. Silverhawk drove his claws across Whispshadow's face as the tabby lay in a blood pool. His vision was turning black as he heard a screech of fury, "Die!"

Sorry that went so fast!


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

PS: Squirrelflight retired and Berrynose took her place. (Squirrelflight broke both front paws and walks with a limp so she decided to retire)

Whispshadow forced himself to open his eyes as he saw a familiar dark tabby cat, standing between Silverhawk and Whispshadow. Silverhawk let out a snort as he growled, "Move, Bramblestar. Let this rouge die the way he should!" Bramblestar still stood, shoulders wide, eyes blazing as he spat, "No. You should die the way you should!"

Bramblestar lunged swiftly at Silverhawk and pushed the silver tom to the ground as Silverhawk let out a low growl, "You're so much like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost!" Whispshadow heard Bramblestar screech with fury as Silverhawk nipped at his legs, sending the tabby to ground. Mapleshade began to walk closer as Whispshadow hissed, "Get away, you mangy furred ferret!" Mapleshade ignored him as she turned to Silverhawk, who had Bramblestar in a pin. The silver tom sank his teeth into Bramblestar's neck as blood began to cover the two toms. Bramblestar sighed as he collapsed, breathing very weakly.

Rage filled Whispshadow as he snarled, "Silverhawk!" Silverhawk and Whispshadow glared at each other as Silverhawk lunged at him. He dug his claws into Silverhawk's side as the silver cat grunted, "Want to fight?"

He lunged at Whispshadow and knocked him clear over. The already wounded tom gasped as Silverhawk slashed across his eye, blinding him with blood. Silverhawk turned to Bramblestar as Whispshadow lunged underneath Silverhawk, tearing into his neck and belly. Blood rained down as Silverhawk twitched once, then started to fade. The tom was gone and Mapleshade had faded away to. Suddenly, agony filled Whispshadow as his belly dripped blood. "WHISPSHADOW!" Bramblestar cried as the blue-grey tabby fell to his side.

-owo-  
>Bramblestar's POV<p>

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's breathing."

"Are you sure?"

Bramblestar relaxed as he saw Jayfeather lash his tail. "I'm a medicine cat, I know if a cat is dead or if he is alive." The grey tabby tom meowed bitterly as Bramblestar sighed as he flicked his ear. _Whispshadow saved me. I could have lost my 7th life if it wasn't for him. _Bramblestar had lost 2 lives to blood loss after Silverhawk and Mapleshade attacked. Whispshadow managed to get Jayfeather, but collapsed when he reached him, and Jayfeather saved Bramblestar. _Whispshadow couldn't die…_

"Bramblestar?" a voice made the leader jump as Squirrelflight appeared, her green eyes soft. "Should I wake up Clawswipe, Sootspring, Goldenbreeze, Dashfeather and those three kits and tell them about Whispshadow. Jayfeather thinks he won't make it…"

"Who won't make it?" Clawswipe had growled as the two whirled around to see the tom, Sootspring, Goldenbreeze, Fallen Shard, Dashfeather and Riverpaw, all looking puzzled. Bramblestar walked up and meowed, "I'm sorry. I hope we can save him…"

Clawswipe still looked very puzzled as he went to say "what?" Suddenly, Goldenbreeze yowled, "Whispshadow? Where is he?" Her gaze turned cold and dark as she growled, "Where is he!?"

Sootspring and Clawswipe, both now looking sad, began to calm down Goldenbreeze, as Dashfeather glared at Bramblestar. "Where is he? Tell me, furball!" Dashfeather was digging his claws into the ground as Bramblestar meowed, "In Jayfeather's den. Don't visit him. He either asleep or being dozed on poppy seeds."

The cats all glanced at Bramblestar as the leader walked away. He could feel all their glares burning into his pelt as he walked out of camp. He sat and looked up at the clouded sky. The smell of rain filled the air as Bramblestar gazed around. Whispshadow would die, and he could scent death in the wind. But, suddenly, there was a flash of light as Bramblestar closed his eyes. He opened them to see a dark cream she-cat, made of starlight. Her green eyes sparkled as Bramblestar scented a former warrior, Rosepetal, who died in the moor-ripper. "Rosepetal, will the prophecy be fulfilled?"

Rosepetal swished her tail as her eyes glowed. "Yes it will, I promise. No death will come until it is time." Bramblestar relaxed but Rosepetal stood on edge. "Death will come soon, to one cat, way too soon. Watch your back, Bramblestar. I warn you…" She faded as Bramblestar gulped. He started back to camp.

In camp, the patrols where gone. Squirrelflight was eating a vole as she turned to Bramblestar. "Hello, Bramblestar. Spiderleg and his patrol just left, so did Seedwhisker's."

Bramblestar smiled as he meowed, "That should keep camp clear. Who did Spiderleg and Seedwhisker take?"

"Spiderleg took Lionblaze, Whitewing, Dovewing, Goldenbreeze and Riverpaw, while Seedwhisker took Lilyheart, Ivypool and Mousewhisker." Squirrelflight meowed as her eyes turned bright. "Jayfeather says Whispshadow is starting to regain his strength. Sootspring is helping out with the herbs." Squirrelflight added as she yawned, "I have to rest."

"Why?"

The ginger she-cat smiled as she yawned, "I'm tired. Graystripe snores very loudly."

Bramblestar turned to see Jayfeather at his den entrance, waving his tail to Bramblestar. Bramblestar walked after him as he heard Sootspring meowing, "He's awake now." Bramblestar looked into Jayfeather's den as he saw Sootspring (who was still recovering from a dislocated shoulder) gazing at Whispshadow. Bramblestar watched as the small tabby rolled over to one side. He had four new scars over his left eye and a deep scar on his shoulder, but he looked twice as small. His yellow eyes opened slightly as he whispered, "What happened to me?"

Jayfeather walked over and mewed, "You were attacked by Mapleshade and Silverhawk. You're alive." Whispshadow flicked his ear as he weakly said, "All I remember is Silverhawk, dead at my paws and Bramblestar, lying dead…" He trailed off as he shut his eyes and opened them again. Sootspring laid down beside Whispshadow as he mewed, "You're okay… I promise."

Whispshadow nodded as he began to sit up. He winced in pain as he relaxed. Whispshadow gasped as he saw the scar on his belly, but he stood up. He walked over to Jayfeather (more like stumbled) and mewed, "I need air."

Jayfeather flexed his claws on the stone ground as he sighed, "Fine. Bramblestar take him out of here. He needs food and water, to."

-owo-  
>Whispshadow's POV<p>

Whispshadow tore into the vole and gulped down a piece. He then pushed it away and mewed, "I don't need anymore." Bramblestar looked at him and meowed, "Are you sure? You barely ate!"

Whispshadow shuffled in his paws as he took a deep breath and meowed, "Yes. I am fine." His yellow eyes focused on the vole as he looked up. He couldn't see as well, since one eye was better than his left (which he was losing sight in) and every tree branch looked like a tail of a massive brown cat.

"Whispshadow." Bramblestar meowed as he flicked his tail. "I have something to tell you, something that will explain why me and the dark forest are close…"

CLIFFHANGER (but you guys are so smart you can probably guess what is going to happen…)

Hey! I want to know which cat is your favorite so far mine is…

CLAWSWIPE (I love him, I love his personality, I love his attitude, I just love him…)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Whispshadow blinked as Bramblestar stopped explaining. This brave and smart cat the son and brother of two, mindless killers and leaders of the Dark Forest. "Mapleshade was Tigerstar's training buddy. With Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost and Shredtail dead, she was the next become the leader." Bramblestar concluded as Whispshadow flicked his ear.

Thoughts filled his head. Should he tell Bramblestar about his past?

"Now I feel for you…" Whispshadow's sudden meow made Bramblestar jump a little bit. The leader gave him a puzzled look. "I was a outcast of my tribe; my home was gone, my family dead. My brother, Roaring Thunder, and lived as loners, until our tribe was rebuilt. I gained trust of the cats, since I was a great fighter, but one was very close to me…" Whispshadow started as his yellow eyes turned dark as he mewed, "Her name was Petal. But meeting her… All that would follow was more heart break. Roaring Thunder and I got into a fight and I killed him on accident. I changed my name from Blazing Star, since it was two names, like my brothers, to Sirius. Then Petal drifted away from me to another tom named Drew, and she froze to death one cold night…"

A tear clouded both of Sirius's eyes as he breathed, "But the day Petal passed away, I met two kits who had lost both parents in a blizzard. Both where almost dead, one's leg broken and the others ear torn at the tip. I almost left them when one let out a cry of help to me." His gaze lightened up a bit as he added, "I took them home, but every one hated them. They called both kits scraps of fur and that they would die anyway. But the leader then, Mouser, said I could keep them. I was so mad at my friends, I named the orphans Claw and Bleak, or as you know them as Clawswipe and Sootspring, after the way they were first treated…"

"But even though I tried to be there for them since nobody else was, both grew very wiry about others. I managed to help Bleak, but Claw turned against the tribe. He blocked everyone out. Even me, and said I should have just left him to die in the snow."

Bramblestar rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Well, that didn't work…"

"I reminded him of everything I did to help him, and Claw gained some cat's trust after and started listening to other cats. I trained both from when they were 3 moons to about a year old, and both grew strong and fit. When I became the lead trainer, almost everything came back to haunt me. My mother was a lead trainer…" He paused as he added, "I-I lost everything…"

Whispshadow almost let out a sigh of relief. He _hated _looking back on his past. Bramblestar glared past him and sighed, "Jayfeather wants you back."

Whispshadow yawned slightly as he mewed, "I would think he would." The injured tom slowly arose from his seat as he began to limp out of Bramblestar's den. He looked back and gave a dip of his head as the leader flicked his tail back. The sun was almost ready to set as Whispshadow walked over to Jayfeather. "I want you to rest so you don't have to miss the gathering in a half-moon." Jayfeather ordered as Whispshadow meowed, "Alright."

Whispshadow lay in his nest as he saw Sootspring licking his almost healed wound in his shoulder. His blue gaze met with Whispshadow's as he meowed, "Are you walking alright?"

Whispshadow let a purr rumble in his throat. "Yes, Sootspring. Thank you for your concern." Sootspring laid down in his nest as Jayfeather passed Whispshadow some herbs. "These will help you sleep."

Whispshadow was fast asleep as he heard a soft voice behind him. He opened his eyes and turned around to see the golden she-cat who gave him the vision a while back. Her fur was bristling as she growled, "Watch your back! I see death coming very near! War as well!" Her amber eyes almost burned like fire as she spat coldly, "You have been warned, Whispshadow…"

Suddenly, the golden cat jumped aside, revealing another vision. In this vision there was no light, just trees and decay all over. Two dark shapes darted by as one yowled, "Hurry up, Dashfeather! If you can't keep up with me, you are no use to me!" Whispshadow gasped as he saw Dashfeather's pelt among the shadows. His eyes blazed with fury as he ran after a dead white tom. The two stopped at a clearing as a strange voice growled, "Mapleshade was getting worried about you two missing the meeting!" Dashfeather seemed to blush a bit as the source of the strange voice slinked out of the shadows. It was a bright blue eyed blue tabby she-cat with a dark and faded body. She had three scars across her muzzle. She spat, "Snowtuft, you should have been quicker…"

The white tom lashed his tail as he growled, "Dashfeather was slow, as all clan cats are…" Dashfeather seemed very insulted as he growled, "It won't happen again, Sparrowfeather. I promise…"

"Keep your mouth shut, Dashfeather. Your promises mean nothing in this land!" Sparrowfeather yowled as her blue eyes flashed with fury. Dashfeather slinked into his paws as two other cats drew out of the shadows. Both where alive, one a sleek black tom, the other a young ginger tabby. Suddenly, Whispshadow saw Mapleshade's massive shape appear from behind a tree stump. She glared at the cats as she yowled, "Breezepelt, Dashfeather, Snowtuft and Stoatfur, please be quicker next time." The four cats gulped as they mewed, "Yes, Mapleshade."

Mapleshade suddenly whipped some leaves away, revealing some scratches in the rotten ground. Her claws dug into a cat shape as Whispshadow tried to see it closer. It was a she-cat, but one that wasn't made out clear. Mapleshade flicked her tail as she meowed, "Time to get our revenge. We kill her first to get one ThunderClan warrior outraged and lured into our trap. We kill Berrynose, so he can take his place, then Bramblestar. I will face off with him for betraying me…" Her amber eyes narrowed as she dug her claws into the mud. Many cats yowled, as Whispshadow's heart lurched. Dashfeather looked eager. Which side was he on? But something in Dashfeather's eyes made Whispshadow relax. Something bright. But a yowl broke through the thought.

"Mapleshade." A sneer came from a dark grey and black tabby tom as everyone saw the tom, dragging a golden she-cat by her scruff. Her dappled tabby pelt bristled as she growled, "What are you doing, flea-pelt?"

Mapleshade glared at the two. "Darkstripe, leave her to me."

Darkstripe nodded as he stepped away from the she-cat. The she-cat glared at Mapleshade as the tortoiseshell lunged at her. "You're a spy!"

Mapleshade dug her teeth into the she-cat's neck. There was a faint snap as the she-cat's eyes flickered. She fell to the ground, her head oddly bent. Mapleshade licked the blood away as she meowed, "Snowtuft, ditch her body."

The white tom grabbed the dead she-cat and disappeared into the brush. Suddenly, a cat growled, "You just killed a medicine cat!" Mapleshade turned to face a dead tom. His molted ginger pelt was standing on end as he meowed, "Mothwing didn't even believe in StarClan!"

Mapleshade swiftly pinned the tom as she growled, "She could have destroyed everything, Redwillow." She shoved him aside as she growled, "You living cats are dismissed. In two moons, we carry out our plan…"

**Oooooooo… What are they planning?**

**Who will they kill?**

**What is going to happen next?**

**Does Dashfeather like Sparrowfeather?**

**Is this a huge warning?**

**Review for more…**

**Which cat is your favorite? Let me know in the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 10 (short)

Chapter 10 (short, filler sort of…)

I know I said Berrynose died, he didn't!

The moon was high in the sky as Bramblestar called for his cats. Whispshadow walked into camp, a fresh thrush in his jaws. He dropped his kill in the fresh-kill pile as Rivershine dropped her vole in. The she-cat had become a warrior last claw moon and was doing great as a warrior. Bramblestar waved his tail as he meowed, "The gathering is tonight. I will take Berrynose, Jayfeather, Whitewing, Millie, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, Seedwhisker, Lilyheart, Bumblestripe, Slatefoot, Whispshadow, Fallenshard, Clawswipe, Sootspring, Rainheart, Dashfeather, Rivershine, Archfang, Slightheart, Shyfeather, Robinpaw and Softpaw." Bramblestar passed by as Robinpaw's cream fur raced after his mentor, Lionblaze. Goldenbreeze was staying. She was staying as a guard. She waved her tail to every cat.

The walk to the gathering seemed long and endless. At the island, RiverClan and WindClan where already there. ShadowClan was nowhere to be seen. Boulderstar and Mistystar where pacing as Bramblestar leapt up. Whispshadow sat down beside his friend from RiverClan, Mallownose. The brown tabby tom flicked his ear as he meowed, "You smell like rotting leaves." The tom gasped as he saw the new scars on Whispshadow.

"I got into a fight." Whispshadow meowed. He was never to tell another cat (especially from another clan) about the conflict between him, Bramblestar and Mapleshade. Suddenly, ShadowClan arrived. A she-cat Whispshadow had befriended, a snow white she-cat named Snowbird, sat down. Her green eyes where fixed on Whispshadow's new scars. "You got hurt!"

"Yeah, I did." Whispshadow meowed as he saw Snowbird smiling. It was kind of freaking Whispshadow out as he asked, "What is wrong?"

"That she-cat keeps looking at you." Snowbird pointed to where Lilyheart was sitting. She turned away swiftly as Whispshadow blinked. "Lilyheart? Yes, very cat knows she likes me."

"I don't like her." Whispshadow said flatly as he blinked at Mallownose. The brown tabby meowed, "So what's new?"

"Well, we have good hunting…"

Mallownose seemed to turn to two cats. Whispshadow saw Fallenshard sitting next to Clawswipe. Her eyes where fixed on Mallownose as she growled, "Mistystar is staring!"

Mistystar glared down as she rasped, "RiverClan is grieving. We lost Mothwing." Mistystar's eyes turned pale as she meowed, "But Willowshine is taking on the task of the full medicine cat. She learned well from Mothwing." A stab of grief swelled inside of Whispshadow. Mothwing was killed by Mapleshade, trying to help out the clans.

Rowanstar went next. Every hair on Whispshadow's pelt stood up as he growled, "Our clan is thriving. Snowbird is now the mentor of Timberpaw." Rowanstar concluded quickly as Boulderstar stood. The tom looked distraught. "WindClan is scenting more rouges on our far edges. We… We also found Leaftail dead. ThunderClan, you should watch your border." Boulderstar meowed as Bramblestar nodded. "We have something important. We have four news warriors, Rivershine, Archfang, Slightheart and Shyfeather. Whispshadow was injured but is recovering." Bramblestar meowed as the cats started to talk. Whispshadow said goodbye to his friends as he headed past Mousewhisker, Bumblestripe and Seedwhisker. Seedwhisker smiled as she meowed, "Yeah, Clawswipe is _mooning_ over her. I wouldn't be surprised if kits where born anytime soon."

Whispshadow smiled as he purred loudly. He glanced around for Clawswipe, and saw the ginger warrior. He was talking quietly to Dashfeather and Fallenshard. Fallenshard had joined the clan and Clawswipe _never_ left her side.

Suddenly, Bramblestar walked by. "Let's go, ThunderClan!"

-owo-

Blood roared in Whispshadow's ears as he fought the fox bravely. His amber eyes flashed as he killed it. He glanced at Whitewing and Bumblestripe, both looking surprised.

"I'm fine." Whispshadow said quickly. He was right for once. He had no scratches on his pelt, just some blood around his mouth and paws. The fox lay in its blood as the three continued home. A half-moon had passed, and still no death was coming. Whispshadow was doubting the golden she-cat. No cat would die… He hoped.

Suddenly, something shone in the sky. A star, brighter than the others. A voice whispered, "Death is coming tomorrow. A war will start…"

**I made this short because chapter 11 will be super long… One cat will die next chapter, heads up!**

**Review please!**

**Tell me who your favorite cat is!**


	13. Chapter 11 (saddest chapter yet)

The start of the war

Chapter 11

WARNING: EXTREME BLOOD WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…

The next day came to fast. The sun covered Whispshadow's head as he opened his eyes. _How could death come on such a nice day?_ Whispshadow thought as he walked outside. The sun shone brightly as the now browning leaves whistled in the wind. Greenleaf was over, and Leaf-fall was coming. Whispshadow stretched as he let out a huge yawn. Some cats were up, and Berrynose was organizing patrols. "Whispshadow, if it is okay with Jayfeather, can you lead a border patrol to the WindClan border?"

Before any cat could speak, Jayfeather yowled, "He is in no shape to fight."

Berrynose flicked his mini tail as he meowed, "Alright. Spiderleg can lead it then." Whispshadow yawned again as Jayfeather mewed, "Why are you tired?"

"I didn't sleep well last night. Clawswipe snores a lot." Whispshadow lied. He was up thinking about who would be killed and why a war would start. Jayfeather blinked as he meowed, "Okay. Once the patrols leave, you can go out in the forest and take a walk if you want to."

Whispshadow dipped his head as he meowed, "Okay."

The patrols where leaving as Whispshadow gulped down the rest of his squirrel. Goldenbreeze walked over and sat down beside him. "Jayfeather said that you should be quick when you are leaving camp. You can only hunt, remember." Goldenbreeze meowed, her voice concerned. Her green eyes flickered as she mewed, "I saw something terrible in a dream last night. Cats dying, shadow's ruling over us all…" Whispshadow flicked an ear. He stood up and walked out of camp. Goldenbreeze's glare was still on him as he disappeared into the undergrowth.

The sun shone brightly over head as Whispshadow breathed in the scent of the forest. The leaves made spots on the ground as the sun dodged them. Birds sang over head as Whispshadow saw a vole. He leapt at it and bit into its neck. The tiny creature fell at his paws. _This should feed a queen or two. _He thought as he searched the ground for more prey. Something, though, caught his eye.

Up ahead, the golden cat appeared. Her fur was standing on edge as she spat, "Please, go home, Whispshadow. Be spared!" Her amber eyes flickered with fear as she meowed, "You don't deserve to watch this!" Suddenly, something growled from behind, "Quit wasting time, Goldenflower."

Whispshadow saw Mapleshade's pelt among the ferns. Her cold eyes where narrow as she growled, "You're a StarClan cat. You should 'always let a destiny fulfill itself'". Mapleshade walked over as Whispshadow growled, "Get away, you stupid idiot! I'll injure you so bad, you'll never see your shadows of your home ever again!" The threat didn't make Mapleshade flinch. She pinned the tom and sliced his shoulder. "Stop!" Goldenflower cried as Mapleshade froze. She pushed Whispshadow aside as she turned to Goldenflower.

"How are you going to stop me?" She pleaded (it was fake) as she glared at Goldenflower. The StarClan she-cat looked at her as she meowed, "I am not. This battle is between you and me!"

Goldenflower lunged at Mapleshade, and both where wrestling each other to the ground. Goldenflower tore into Mapleshade's flanks as she bit her ear. The Dark Forest she-cat yowled as she slashed open Goldenflower's side. The golden tabby she-cat grunted a bit but lunged again and dug her teeth in Mapleshade's pelt. The tortoiseshell yowled, "You idiot!" She bit into Goldenflower's neck as the she-cat gasped. The starlit she-cat fell as Mapleshade kicked her out of the way. Whispshadow lashed a claw into her face as Mapleshade stumbled back. Whispshadow crawled over to Goldenflower, who was bleeding heavily. "Fight… please..." Goldenflower moaned as her eyes rolled back. She began to fade until nothing of the golden tabby remained.

Whispshadow turned to Mapleshade and spat, "You soulless monster! She died once!"

"And now twice!" Mapleshade meowed as her eyes narrowed as she growled, "I did it before, and I did it again!"

Whispshadow bit back as yowl but he glared at her. His eyes turned wide as she growled, "I should just kill you!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Why are you even alive still? You have nothing left. Your kin is dead…" Mapleshade's yowl trailed off as she lunged at Whispshadow.

-owo-

Goldenbreeze's POV

~back in camp…~

Goldenbreeze let the warm sun bake her pelt. She smiled as she spotted Flamerunner walk over. He dropped a mouse beside her as he meowed, "I thought you might like this!"

Goldenbreeze smiled as she meowed, "Thanks, but I'm full. It really means a lot, though!"

Flamerunner's tail drooped as he meowed, "Aright. I'll give it to Squirrelflight and Graystripe then." The dark ginger tom skipped over to the elders den as Goldenbreeze smiled at him. The two were very good friends… maybe even closer. Goldenbreeze smiled as she scratched her ear with her hind leg. _Nothing could go wrong today!_

Suddenly, Jayfeather walked out of his den. "Has anyone seen Whispshadow?"

No cat answered. Goldenbreeze perked her ears as she glanced around. "I thought he was back! I told him to be quick!" Goldenbreeze hissed as she bounded off to camp entrance. Jayfeather called to her, "Do you want someone to come with you?"

Goldenbreeze sighed as she called, "No, I'll be fine on my own!" She picked up Whispshadow's scent and followed it along the trail.

-owo-

Whispshadow's POV

Mapleshade grabbed Whispshadow by his scruff and threw him across the small clearing. Whispshadow's body hit a tree as he fell to his side. He drew in a small breath as Mapleshade appeared. She dug her claws into his ear, shredding it.

"Give up, rouge?" Mapleshade asked as Whispshadow gasped, "NO! I AM A WARRIOR!" He tried to kick her away, but Mapleshade pressed her paws into his throat. Pressure swarmed Whispshadow's head as he gasped for a breath. Then, suddenly, a low growl sounded from the bushes.

"Get away from him, you mangy crow-food eating monster!"

Whispshadow peered over to see Goldenbreeze, her claws unsheathed. Her green eyes where bright as she growled, "Who are you?"

Mapleshade smiled at Whispshadow as she whispered, "This won't take long."

The swift she-cat turned to Goldenbreeze and meowed, "Oh, my little she-cat. I am Mapleshade and he's a rouge who doesn't belong here…"

"No… If he doesn't belong here, neither do I." Goldenbreeze cut her off as her ears flattened against her head. Mapleshade grinned as she laughed, "Oh, she-cat. Open your eyes! You fit in!"

Goldenbreeze's eyes narrowed as she yowled, "I do not! He does. He had an apprentice, he's brave…" Her eyes drifted to Whispshadow as she breathed in deeply. "I wouldn't just give my life away like I did just for him…" Mapleshade had cut her off as she dug her claws into her body. Goldenbreeze had a cut in her flank, which burned. Mapleshade smiled at the scared she-cat and meowed, "Now watch what I am going to do!"

Mapleshade bit into Whispshadow's other ear, drawing blood. Whispshadow felt his eyes suddenly close as Mapleshade dug her claws into both, missing his true eyes by a bit. Whispshadow was blow aside from the blow, as he tried to reach Goldenbreeze, who was watching in horror a while away. Mapleshade pinned him and raised one paw. "I will crack your skull, so your death will be quick!" Mapleshade growled as Whispshadow closed his eyes to prepare to meet death. Instead, he felt something fall on top of him.

He opened his eyes to see Mapleshade fading, blood smearing her head. Whispshadow tried to move when he saw blood rushing down from the thing that fell on him. He looked and yowled, "Goldenbreeze!"

The young she-cat had a deep wound in her head and her head was oddly placed. Her eyes where open and not glazed as she struggled to breath. Whispshadow stood over her, as he put a paw on her head. "Wake up, Goldenbreeze!" He cried softly as Goldenbreeze's breathing quickened as more blood pulsed from her wound. Whispshadow grabbed a fresh leaf and cleared her blood and fur out of the wound. It revealed a bone, jetting out from her head. Her skull was cracked. Suddenly, Goldenbreeze's eyes widened as she began to gasp for breath. Whispshadow bent down and nuzzled her neck fur. "Stay with me, Goldenbreeze! Please! Hang on! Jayfeather will save you!" But his cries went un heard. Goldenbreeze closed her eyes as her breathing got shallower and shallower. Suddenly, she twitched once then fell still. Goldenbreeze let out a soft sigh as her body went limp and cold. Whispshadow gasped as he struggled to feel her breath. Nothing moved.

"Wake up!" He cried loudly as tears covered his fur. He tried to stop the bleeding as he realized that she was gone. Gone forever. Grief came crashing down on Whispshadow as he buried his nose in her neck fur. A last and single tear ran down his face as he breathed, "Mindy, I'm sorry. So sorry." Whispshadow felt the sun disappear behind a cloud as Whispshadow kept his nose in Goldenbreeze's fur. Her fur was soft, very soft and seemed to comfort Whispshadow a little bit.

"GOLDENBREEZE!"

**I am making the 8****th**** of January Goldenbreeze day. If you want to, you can wear something gold in color in her honor **

**Goldenbreeze is dead… Let me know your reaction!**

**(I hope I made you sad a bit!) **

**Sirius X Mindy is more of a father/daughter relationship (but it goes farther in this chapter and the next ones to follow)**


	14. Chapter 12 OC's needed!

Chapter 12

This is the chapter that starts the war…

I will need StarClan OC's for the war and three dark forest OC's for the war. I will take 7 StarClan and as I said before, 3 dark forest!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Blossomfall ran out of the bushes as she stopped and gasped, "What happened!?"

Whispshadow looked up from Goldenbreeze's body and meowed, "Something terrible. Something every clan will have to face." Whispshadow stood up and growled, "Can you smell the scent?"

Blossomfall breathed in the air and suddenly, froze. "That's dark forest scent!" She gasped as her eyes glittered with fear. "Dashfeather, Lionblaze, Seedwhisker, come here and check this out!" Blossomfall cried as her patrol came over. Whispshadow let his neck fur bristle as he saw Dashfeather's ear tips and his eyes. _He served the cats who killed his own sister!_

"You served the dark forest!" Whispshadow howled as he pinned Dashfeather to the ground.

Lionblaze unsheathed his claws as did Blossomfall and Seedwhisker. Dashfeather glared at him and growled, "I didn't! I was called there and…" Dashfeather stopped as Whispshadow pinned his head to the ground by holding down Dashfeather's ear. "I tried to run away every night. Mapleshade attacked me every time I tried to leave… She said I would die if I left." Dashfeather added as Whispshadow saw a fresh scar on the young tom's flank.

Whispshadow backed away and closed his eyes. He inhaled a deep breath as he blocked Dashfeather from the sight of Goldenbreeze. Dashfeather gazed over and asked, "What's that?" Lionblaze and the patrol left as Dashfeather bounded after them.

Whispshadow turned to Goldenbreeze's body and grabbed her by her scruff. She felt extremely heavy (all dead weight) as Whispshadow carried her back to camp. He began to limp as his head ached. Everything hurt as he felt relief wash over him. He could smell camp not too far ahead as he heard a meow from behind. "Are you okay?" He whirled around to see a snowy white she-cat with grey stripes down her back. Her pelt was faded but bright with starlight. "Frozen Wing!" Whispshadow remembered the she-cat who was leader of his tribe when he was a kit.

"You didn't answer my question." Frozen Wing's' tone turned low as Whispshadow glared at her. "Goldenbreeze is dead…"

Suddenly, Frozen Wing disappeared as Whispshadow picked Goldenbreeze up again. He entered camp as many cats where swarming him. All cleared away as they caught sight of Goldenbreeze. Bramblestar appeared as he meowed, "I heard what happened. A cat named Frozen Wing told me…"

Whispshadow saw Jayfeather walk over, the blind tom sniffing Goldenbreeze. "Dashfeather left camp to hunt…" Whispshadow felt sorry as he heard some cat scream, "What happened?!"

Dashfeather pushed Whispshadow again and froze. He let out a wail of grief and collapsed next to his sister. The young tom wrapped his tail around his sisters body and meowed, "Who killed her?"

Whispshadow glared at him and growled, "Mapleshade, that lead dark forest she-cat." Suddenly, Dashfeather was flanked by a dark ginger cat. Whispshadow recognized Flamerunner's meow as the tom sighed, "No…"

Bramblestar meowed louder above all cats. "We have to fight back. If Mapleshade wants a war, she'll get one." Many older cats where shuffling in their paws except for Whitewing. The snowy white she-cat stood tall and said, "She isn't going to get away this time!"

Many cats yowled with approval but Brightheart, a one-eyed elder, raised her head. "Bramblestar, it is what she wants. She is cunning and will kill us if we do this."

"Brightheart, I respect you. But she killed a StarClan cat and Goldenbreeze. She wants a fight, even if she traps us." Brightheart nodded as her one blue eye turned dull. Whispshadow saw the pelt of Jayfeather as the medicine cat glared down, sightless eyes burning into Whispshadow's pelt. "Mapleshade will not stop fighting, which means some extra training will have to happen and more herbs will need to be collected."

Jayfeather's meow made every cat seem to glare at Brightheart, who meowed, "I'll fetch some more goldenrod for you later."

Bramblestar seemed to stare off at the sun as he meowed, "Alright. Jayfeather, please prepare Goldenbreeze's body for her vigil. Whitewing, I want you to talk to Willowshine, Littlecloud and Kestrelflight and tell them to meet at the island with their clans tomorrow." Jayfeather nodded as Whitewing meowed, "Okay. I will go to Littlecloud first."

The sun was setting when Whitewing returned. The fluffy white she-cat meowed, "Littlecloud and Rowanstar hesitated but agreed, and the other clans said they would be there."

Bramblestar nodded as he meowed, "Alright."

Whispshadow helped Jayfeather carry Goldenbreeze's body into the clearing. All cats where ready to sit the short vigil at dusk, but Whispshadow would be at the full vigil, all night. They placed the now blood cleaned she-cat on the ground as cats swarmed her. Berrynose walked past Whispshadow and meowed, "So, Mapleshade killed her?"

"I would never lay a claw on her, if that is what you're getting at." Whispshadow growled softly as Berrynose rolled his eyes. "Some cats don't believe you, Whispshadow. I'm just warning you." The deputy growled as he pushed his nose into Goldenbreeze's body.

As the cats left to go to sleep, Whispshadow sat, and dipped his heads to the cats who walked by. He walked over to Goldenbreeze and lowered his head. He closed his eyes but opened them again to see Dashfeather and Flamerunner beside the dead she-cat, both as quiet as a mouse. After a while, when the moon was very high up in the sky, the younger toms bounded away to sleep but Whispshadow remained, standing beside her. His eyes brighten as he saw a faint spirit of a cat vanish behind the entrance of camp. But before he could turn back, something flanked him. A starlit cat with eyes the color of fresh leaves and a pelt as black as night.

"I am Hollyleaf." The black cat meowed as her green eyes flickered. "I bring a message. _Some will fall, and one will arise to put out the tunnel of dark shadows forever._" The she-cat meowed as Whispshadow blinked in surprise. "What does that mean?"

"It means the war is starting. You have started it." Whispshadow felt guilt burn inside of him. "Don't be upset. This will bring peace." Hollyleaf faded as Whispshadow glared at Goldenbreeze's body then at the stars. _Ancestors don't fail me now…_


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The meeting time was hear. Whispshadow felt anger, fury, rage, and excitement bubble under his claws as Bramblestar called his name. Whispshadow crawled into the leaders den to see the dark tabby and Berrynose, both talking to Brightheart and Jayfeather. The leader turned and meowed, "We leave in a little while. Brightheart will help train cats…"

"Her?" The tone in Whispshadow's voice almost made the elder feel offended. "Yes, me. I train cats to fight with just one eye, in case they injure one in battle." Brightheart explained as Berrynose meowed, "You have good and strong skills, too. And Clawswipe told me you trained cats to fight at your home."

"Yes, in fact I am the lead trainer for fighting in my tribe." Whispshadow meowed as Berrynose continued, "You will help train the ways you train in your tribe."

Whispshadow nodded as Jayfeather added, "You are the main reason Mapleshade wanted to kill you. She wanted your strength and killing you was the only way she could show you she was strong…"

Whispshadow lashed his tail as he meowed, "She's nothing but a coward, then?"

Berrynose looked at Bramblestar, as the dark tabby nodded. "She won't face all of us." Bramblestar rumbled as he stood up. "It is time to go. Berrynose, you stay here and look after the clan." Berrynose nodded as the cream tom mewed, "Okay."

Bramblestar turned to Whispshadow and Jayfeather and meowed, "Lets go."

-At the meeting (bramble's pov)-

Bramblestar looked up to see Rowanstar, lashing his tail at Whispshadow. "You brought a warrior?" The ShadowClan leader growled as Bramblestar flicked his gaze to Whispshadow, whose pelt was ruffling. "Yes. He is the reason we are here."

Rowanstar fell silent as a boney cat rasped, "Greetings, you two." Bramblestar looked at the cat and mewed, "Hello, Mistystar."

Suddenly, a yowl sounded as Boulderstar's massive body appeared. His eyes where wide as he yowled again. "Hurry up, Kestrelflight! Stop complaining!" The grey tom sat beside the leaders as his medicine cats brown-grey and white pelt showed up. The leaders looked at their medicine cats and meowed, "Bramblestar…"

Bramblestar gulped as he meowed, "I have news. The dark forest is rising. AGAIN!"

The three leaders flicked their ears as Rowanstar hissed, "Those stupid crow-food eaters! Who do they think they are?" Bramblestar glared at Mistystar and mewed, "You told Whitewing about some scents near where you last smelt Mothwing before she was killed?"

Mistystar nodded as she mewed, "Yes. They smelt oddly familiar." The blue-grey she-cat shuffled in his paws as her blue eyes twinkled. "They have been in _my _camp, and killed _my_ medicine cat! I am willing to fight _again_ for my clan." The she-cat declared as Boulderstar agreed. Rowanstar lashed his tail as he spat,

"You're all going _to kill your clans and yourself_!" Bramblestar felt oddly surprised at the leader's remark. He was usually cold but now sounded _concerned_ for the other leaders. Bramblestar meowed, "Are you going to fight?"

Suddenly, Rowanstar's pelt bristled as he meowed, "Of course! I'm not a coward!"

Bramblestar felt something strange about the way the leader was acting. Suddenly, a meow made the leader snap out of his thoughts. "Care to explain why he is hear?" Boulderstar asked as the leader stared at Whispshadow, who raised his tail to the leader. "Boulderstar. I am Whispshadow. The reason why I am here is that none of your clans can win without my training skills."

Rowanstar almost broke into tears laughing. "This tom is going to save us!? Might as well tell the Dark Forest to kill us now!" Bramblestar lashed his tail as he growled, "He is more trained then any of you. He is not from ThunderClan, but a tribe, far away. Past the old forest and into the new land beyond it. His training is great and has trained a cat who fought bravely in that ShadowClan battle."

"That ginger cat with the blue eyes?" A very old brown tabby tom rasped to Whispshadow who nodded, "Yes."

"He gave the most wounds!" The old cat chuckled slightly as Whispshadow looked at Rowanstar, who shouted, "Littlecloud, this is not your time to speak." The old tom rolled his eyes as Rowanstar meowed louder, "We are to fight, then?"

The leaders nodded as the medicine cats seemed to shuffle in their paws. Whispshadow felt no regret… At least then, he didn't.

-owo-

"Mapleshade!" A yowl sounded as the tortoiseshell turned to see a ragged furred black and white tom with two long, blood stained teeth. "What is it now, Blizzardfang?"

"I bring some information." The tom spoke in a hiss, low and growling, which would make shivers go back a living cat's spine. His pale green eyes narrowed as he hissed, "They know of our plan!"

Mapleshade turned to Blizzardfang and spat, "HOW?"

"It was that StarClan cat who threatened us four years ago. Frozen Wing…" Blizzardfang replied calmly as Mapleshade sheathed her claws and relaxed. Her amber eyes glowed an eerie glow as she hissed, "That she-cat will keep on telling of it if we don't take care of her soon!" Blizzardfang nodded as his green eyes glowed as well. "Your right. When should we start attacking?"

Mapleshade let out a smirk as she meowed, "Soon. Patience, Blizzardfang. Let them train. It will be fair and we will rule over the clans!"

THAT WAS SHORT!  
>I OWN NOBODY OR ANYTHING ERIN HUNTER DID EXCEPT FOR THE IDEA, WHISPSHADOW CLAWSWIPE SOOTSPRING BLIZZARDFANG GOLDENBREEZE DASHFEATHER FLAMERUNNER (only cats not from the books that where shone in this chapter, if they are not in the books, they will be my oc's or other peoples oc's.<p>

TheMidnightRunner123

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The stars would never reach Dashfeather's pelt as he glared up and saw nothing but the tops of the trees. "Don't let that bother you." A silver and white tabby she-cat whispered as Dashfeather nodded. This she-cat, Ivypool, was a spy during the great battle, and she was going to help Dashfeather get information about the next battle.

A strange scent hit Dashfeather's nose as he heard a cat spat, "Stoatfur, lash at Breezepelt with more fury, and you, Pebbleflower, keep your claws as sharp as possible." He looked through the ferns and saw a silver tom with almost white fur that was speckled with night black spots. His black tufted ear tips perked as he meowed, "Nice slash, Breezepelt."

A slim black tom turned his head to the faint cat and meowed, "Thank you, Aspenstar." Suddenly, the black tom sniffed the air. "Dashfeather! Come here!"

Ivypool backed up farther away and rolled in the mud and covered herself in leaves. She turned to Dashfeather and whispered, "Just act like a trainee. Go!"

Dashfeather walked out to face the now angry Aspenstar, who was lashing his tail. "You are late, Dashfeather. But, I will not get mad. I want you to fight Breezepelt and Pebbleflower." Dashfeather gulped as he meowed, "Yes, Aspenstar." The young tom whirled around to see Pebbleflower's dense brown fur and bright gold eyes shining in the dull light. The RiverClan she-cat growled as she lunged at Dashfeather. The golden-brown tom leapt aside and dug his claws into the she-cat's side.

Pebbleflower growled as she spat, "You're done!"

She bit into Dashfeather's back paws as the tom squealed in pain. He fell to his side as Pebbleflower dug her claws into his flanks. Dashfeather leapt up as bit into the fellow spy's tail, drawing blood and yanking her to the left. The she-cat yowled as she fell aside, squirming in fear.

Dashfeather turned to see Aspenstar's brown eyes glowing with pride. "Well done, Dashfeather. I plan to see you kill some when the battle comes." The silver tom vanished behind some undergrowth as Dashfeather turned to Pebbleflower. The she-cat smiled as she mewed, "I thought you were going to kill me!"

Dashfeather shook his head. "No. We are warriors in our hearts." He dipped his head to Breezepelt, the WindClan spy flicking his ears to him. "I can't wait to see their looks on their faces when we fight them!"

Suddenly, Stoatfur flicked his now torn ear. "Breezepelt, please be quiet. If they hear us, where dead!" He spat as the three other spies went silent. Suddenly, Aspenstar returned, with Sparrowfeather hard on his paws. "You four are free to go home. Sparrowfeather, Blizzardfang and I need to go over some skills." Aspenstar growled as the four cats vanished under the fern growth. Dashfeather limped past Ivypool as she meowed, "When you wake up, its strait to Jayfeather for your report and to get your paws healed before tonight." Dashfeather rolled his eyes as he meowed, "I know! I've been doing this for two moons now."

Dashfeather stirred in his nest. The sunlight made his eyes turn bright as he sniffed the air. It was cold and crisp as the golden-brown tom looked outside to see a light coating of snow. He limped over to Jayfeather's den, where the grey tabby was awaiting.

He gathered herbs for Dashfeather's paws as he asked, "What's going on now?"

"Well, me and the other spies where training when Aspenstar, Sparrowfeather and Blizzardfang said they needed to go over the skills with each other. So, really nothing happened. But Pebbleflower hurt my paws training." Dashfeather explained as Jayfeather nuzzled some horsetail to him. "Take this. I want you to be up after sun high to go train with Whispshadow."

-Sun high-

Whispshadow passed by Dashfeather, Seedwhisker and Dovewing. "Dashfeather knows this move by heart." The blue-grey tabby began to lash his tail as Dashfeather flanked him. "This is called Luna's Slash." Dashfeather smirked. He was so good at this. "Dashfeather will be a ThunderClan cat and I will be a Dark Forest cat." Dashfeather and Whispshadow flattened against the ground as Whispshadow lashed at Dashfeather. Dashfeather swiftly bounded to the side, and scrambled up a tree. Whispshadow growled and tried to follow, but Dashfeather leapt high up and let out a shriek. He pretended to dig his claws into Whispshadow's side as he swatted the older tom to the ground.

"The higher the tree, bush, cliff or rock, the easier it is." Whispshadow explained as he meowed, "Seedwhisker, you try now."

Seedwhisker lunged at Whispshadow, dodging his attack. She scrambled up the tree, than slowly watched as Whispshadow followed. She leapt up, not as high as she pretended to scratch Whispshadow and swatted him aside. The golden-brown she-cat gasped as she lost her balance and fell from the tree. She landed on her paws but smiled and purred, "Cool!"

Dovewing mastered it and was able to get down from the tree swiftly. "Nicely done!" Whispshadow meowed as the three cats smiled. "Okay. You guys can go and hunt or something." Whispshadow meowed as he started back to camp. Seedwhisker followed him as Dashfeather turned to Dovewing. "Did you ever get scared when Ivypool would go to spy?"

"Yes." Dovewing sighed as she let out a small sigh. "Be careful when you're there." Dovewing meowed as her blue eyes turned dark. The grey she-cat bounded into the forest towards camp as Dashfeather followed slowly behind.

The sun was setting as stars began to shine above Dashfeather's head. Suddenly, Dashfeather felt a pelt brush up against his. He turned to see a pure black she-cat with red-amber eyes. He jumped but relaxed when he noticed her pelt, glittered with starlight. The she-cat spoke calmly as she meowed, "We will guard your life when all else seems hopeless."

Dashfeather flicked his ears as he mewed, "Who are you?"

"My name is Darkdream. I was deputy of ThunderClan long ago and I will watch over you…" Darkdream vanished like the wind as Dashfeather bounded into camp and into his nest.

Thank you so much…  
>NightmareTheWitchFox (owner of Darkdream)<br>Moonshine57  
>Tina Vainamoinen<br>ScarpathTheWarrior (owner of Aspenstar)  
>winxclubfan1<p>

For giving me some OC's. Please review and put in a oc for me. NO LIMIT just get them in before 1/25/15!


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 OWO I had so much stuff to do today for make-up work for school (missed four days) so this has been done for a while but I only got to update it today!

I think most of the parts before the first battle will be in Dashfeather's POV I got the timing all mixed up 0~0. So this is 3 moons later…

Mapleshade scrapped her claws on the boulder beneath her paws as she growled, "We lead the first attack tonight! RiverClan camp. Oakclaw while take Sparrowfeather and Snowtuft to the camp from the WindClan side, while Darkstripe, you'll take Dashfeather and Redwillow from the ShadowClan side." The cats smiled with pure evil as some cat growled, "What is wrong with you?"

Every cat turned to see Aspenstar, lashing his tail at Stoatfur and Pebbleflower, who both meowed, "We are not you!" Dashfeather suddenly stood between Pebbleflower and Stoatfur. Aspenstar lashed his tail and glared at Mapleshade. "Traitors!" Mapleshade sneered as many other cats cheered with her.

"Aspenstar… Kill them!" Mapleshade ordered as Aspenstar's grey and black fur bristled. He lunged at Stoatfur, pinning the tom to the ground. Dashfeather froze in terror, expecting to see Stoatfur's throat get ripped out, but instead, a brown shape knocked Aspenstar off his paws. "Stop it!" The cat yowled and Dashfeather recognized Sparrowfeather's blue eyes, narrowed at the tom. "What are you doing, Sparrowfeather!?"

"They should be respected for their opinion." Sparrowfeather hissed as Aspenstar narrowed his eyes. "They could ruin this all!"

With a yowl of fury, Aspenstar lunged at Sparrowfeather as the three spies darted off. Dashfeather spotted Ivypool and screamed, "RUN!" The two bounded off as Dashfeather's ears rang with Sparrowfeather's dying yelps and growls.

Dashfeather awoke in fear, as did Ivypool. Dashfeather gulped in air as he growled, "They want us dead!" Ivypool lashed her tail and meowed, "But we have to help RiverClan!"

Dashfeather and Ivypool ran into Jayfeather's den, as the blind medicine cat grunted, "What did you two get?"

Ivypool brushed up against Dashfeather and meowed, "They are attacking RiverClan camp tonight! We have to help!" Jayfeather flicked his grey tail and meowed, "Alright. I'll tell Bramblestar."

Once the sun was up, Bramblestar called for a clan meeting. Rivershine's new kits, Crawlingkit and Hawkkit, where playing outside when the queen swept them closer to her belly. Dashfeather was sitting beside Ivypool as another cat sat beside him. He turned and saw Sootspring, whose eyes where dark. "You looked like someone scared you out of your fur!"

Before Dashfeather could answer, Bramblestar began to speak. "Our two spies say the dark forest is attacking RiverClan tonight! I will send a patrol to their camp. Berrynose you should take Dashfeather, Whitewing, Lionblaze, Whispshadow and Robinpaw." Bramblestar meowed, dipping his head to Berrynose, who rounded up his cats. Dashfeather sat beside Robinpaw and Whispshadow, as Berrynose mewed, "Dashfeather, do you know where they are attacking from?"

"From both ShadowClan and WindClan borders." Dashfeather meowed as his heart twisted. He didn't know anything about RiverClan land! He wished Goldenbreeze was beside him, supporting him. "Alright. We should get there now." Berrynose meowed as the six cats walked out of camp.

The sun was hidden behind the clouds when the six reached RiverClan territory. Dashfeather recognized Pebbleflower, guarding camp. "You know about the attack!" Pebbleflower meowed as Berrynose nodded. "Yes, where is Mistystar?"

"She's very ill. She can't stand up!" Pebbleflower mewed as Dashfeather heard the old leader, moaning. "Pebbleflower, whose there?" A mew sounded as a grey tabby she-cat smeared with herbs appeared behind the she-cat as Pebbleflower meowed, "Willowshine, these cats are here to help us defend the camp."

Willowshine flicked her ear as she mewed, "Alright. Let them in." Berrynose followed Pebbleflower as Dashfeather saw Whispshadow look at a brown tabby tom, who dipped his head. The RiverClan cat's swarmed theme as a long furred black tom with grey-blue eyes appeared, as he meowed, "Greetings, Berrynose."

"Hello, Reedwhisker." Berrynose meowed as the RiverClan deputy flicked an ear. He looked at Whispshadow, Dashfeather and Whitewing. "You cats can help Mallownose and Petalfur protect the elders and the nursery. Berrynose, you take Lionblaze and that apprentice to the ShadowClan border with Mossyfoot." The deputy ordered as the patrol left.

Dashfeather spotted Pebbleflower walking over as she meowed, "You can get hurt! They will know you betrayed them!" Dashfeather saw her eyes turn worried as Pebbleflower mewed, "They killed one of their own, and they will kill you!" Dashfeather flicked his tail. Did Pebbleflower like him? She sounded very concerned. Suddenly, a yowl sounded. The smell of death and blood filled the air as Dashfeather saw Lionblaze and Robinpaw, carrying Berrynose in their jaws. The deputy was completely shredded on his side with blood dripping from his now shredded ears. Lionblaze limped on his forepaw while Robinpaw had a nicked ear.

"The Dark Forest is coming! They attacked us! Berrynose and Mossyfoot are hurt!" Mossyfoot limped after them, dragging her hind leg behind her. "Heal Berrynose first, though!" She ordered as Willowshine helped the tom to his paws and into the medicine cat den.

Then, a yowl sounded from the ShadowClan border side of the clan and another, louder and closer, from the WindClan border of the clan. Reedwhisker fluffed out his fur and growled, "RiverClan, ThunderClan! Attack when you see them!"

Suddenly, a pale shape of a cat appeared, with three more bodies beside it. Dashfeather saw Aspenstar's pelt as the tom yowled, "ATTACK!"

Dashfeather saw Whispshadow almost looking for a cat as Dashfeather ran into him. "We have to protect the nursery!" Dashfeather growled as he and Whispshadow bounded to the nursery. They heard a cry as Dashfeather saw a pale grey tabby she-cat with three young kits staring up at Snowtuft's white body. "HEY!" Dashfeather spat as Snowtuft whirled around. The white tom dug his claws into Dashfeather's side as he spat, "Traitor!"

Before Dashfeather could do anything, Pebbleflower knocked Snowtuft to the ground. The brown she-cat bit into the tom's neck and yowled, "Stay away from my friends and my clan!" Snowtuft struggled but Pebbleflower bit harder, until the white tom fell still and faded into nothing. Pebbleflower turned to the queen as she asked, "Troutstream, Moonkit, Petalkit, Shrewkit, are you guys alright?"

The queen nodded as she groomed her kits. Pebbleflower's face, now splashed with blood, twinging a bit as she coughed up a bit of blood. It wasn't Snowtuft's, but her own. A large gash in her shoulder caught Dashfeather's intention as he mewed, "You need Willowshine. I'll help you over."

Pebbleflower agreed weakly as she tried to limp after Dashfeather. She tried to support herself, but failed. She leaned on Dashfeather, struggling to walk through the cats. Dashfeather walked into Willowshine's den and saw the medicine cat leaning over the boney body of Mistystar and the bloody scrap of Berrynose. She looked up from the two dying cats and flicked her tail, "I'll get you some cobwebs."

Suddenly, a cry sounded. Dashfeather heard Darkstripe's yowl, "RETREAT! WE WILL BE BACK!" And as quickly as they came, the dark forest cats vanished. Blood covered the camp as Dashfeather saw a light brown tabby tom, lying on his side, blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes stared at nothing as a grey and white she-cat flung herself beside his body.

Dashfeather saw Robinpaw's fur, now ruffled and bloody, with a deep gash in his flank. Whispshadow was lying beside Robinpaw, his eyes swollen shut with blood. The blue-grey tabby stood up and limped over to Robinpaw, where he nuzzled Robinpaw to his paws. Suddenly, Willowshine padded out. "Mistystar is dead!" She growled as many cats bristled their pelts, making the camp static. She turned her gaze to the blood-splattered Lionblaze as she added, "Berrynose is also dead."

Dashfeather broke the silence of the mourning cats. "Lionblaze, we should carry Berrynose back." Dashfeather meowed as Lionblaze nodded. "Yes."


	18. Chapter 16 Filler chapter

Chapter 16

Dashfeather saw Pebbleflower's pelt among the RiverClan cats who had shown up in the camp when Dashfeather and the patrol returned home. Her gash was red still, but she walked fine behind her new deputy, Minnowtail. Minnowtail walked past the entrance, her dark grey and white fur thick and smelly.

She saw Lionblaze and mewed, "Thank you for helping RiverClan. Reedwhisker is journeying to the Moon pool tonight and will come here."

Bramblestar glared at the deputy. "We are sorry about Mistystar and Mallownose. Both where very great cats." Bramblestar meowed as Minnowtail flicked her tail. Her amber gaze drifted to where the calico warrior, Poppyfrost, was mourning Berrynose. "We are sorry about Berrynose. He was stubborn, but was a good cat as well." Minnowtail meowed as Bramblestar nodded.

Dashfeather awoke from his small rest as Bramblestar called, "Let us gather for the naming of the new deputy."

Dashfeather stood up and walked outside, where some cats where working on a makeshift den for the RiverClan cats. He recognized Lionblaze, standing beside Whispshadow, both talking to each other. Lionblaze would be deputy. Dashfeather could feel it.

"We greatly mourn Berrynose, but we need a new deputy. Lionblaze, you will take Berrynose's place as deputy. You will be a great deputy, I can feel it." Bramblestar meowed as Lionblaze suddenly leapt up beside him. "I am honored, but, I wish not to be deputy." Lionblaze mewed as Bramblestar flicked his ears and gave him a puzzled look. "There is a cat who deserves this more than me." Lionblaze glared at the stars as he looked at Bramblestar and whispered something to the leader. The leader nodded.

"Lionblaze wishes Whispshadow to take Berrynose's place as deputy." Bramblestar declared as Dashfeather felt Whispshadow jump out of his fur. "M-m-me!?" Whispshadow gasped as Lionblaze nodded. "Yes. You have trained us twice as well as we could have ever done. You need to be honored." Lionblaze meowed as Bramblestar added, "Whispshadow, new deputy of ThunderClan! And, I also have another thing. A queen and her mate are willing to let their kits train at 4 moons old. Crawlingkit and Hawkkit, come here."

Dashfeather gasped as he saw the two big kits prance over. Crawlingkit was a lot bigger than Hawkkit, but both looked very strong. Both their brown pelts seemed to bristle as many cats yowled in disapproval.

"Crawlingkit, from this moment on, until your warrior name, you shall be known as Crawlingpaw. Ambershine, you are a brave warrior. You will mentor Crawlingpaw."

"Hawkkit, from this moment on, until your warrior name, you shall be known as Hawkpaw. I have thought about your mentor for a long time and believe he will train you well. Sootspring will mentor Hawkpaw."

The two new apprentices scrambled over to their mentors as the cats called, "Crawlingpaw! Hawkpaw!"

Dashfeather felt something burn as he felt some cat brush up against him. He saw Darkdream's blazing eyes and something beside her. The cat had a gold pelt with green eyes as Dashfeather recognized his beloved sister's pelt, but before he could say anything, they vanished.

The next battle came in ages… only three moons later

THIS WAS A FILLER CHAPTER OKAY! SORRY A LOT HAPPENED!


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Whispshadow awoke to the chilly air of early leaf-bare. He fluffed out his fur to keep warm as he walked outside of his den. He had been deputy for 3 moons and since then, nothing with the Dark Forest had happened. He stretched as he walked up into highledge. He stopped when he heard Jayfeather mewing. "He's lost three lives last night, which leaves two left." Bramblestar had been sick for about 2 moons with a bad case of greencough and a strange illness in his belly. He had lost 5 lives to it and the leader was still trying to lead.

Whispshadow walked in and saw Bramblestar, the now frail tom looking as sick as ever. His eyes where dull and slits while he strained for a breath every time he inhaled. Jayfeather and Squirrelflight where talking as Squirrelflight let out a small mew, "Will he die?" Whispshadow flicked an ear as he sat beside Jayfeather. "Should I organize a patrol to find more herbs?" Whispshadow meowed as Jayfeather nodded. "Yes, and send some cats to hunt. Remember, they can't hunt alone." Jayfeather meowed as Whispshadow swept a gaze to Bramblestar.

"Poppyfrost, can you take Sootspring and Hawkpaw out to find some catmint?" Whispshadow asked as the three cats nodded and walked out of camp. Whispshadow turned to see Whitewing, walking over. "I'll take some cats out to hunt."

"Thank you, Whitewing. Can you take Clawswipe, Snowscreech and Hazeltail out?" Whispshadow meowed as the white she-cat nodded. "Yes, I can."

Whispshadow licked his tail fur flat as he looked into the leaders den as he smiled. Bramblestar was sitting outside, trying his hardest to breath in the air. The leader was being supported by Jayfeather. "Whispshadow, did you organize patrols?" Bramblestar wheezed as Whispshadow nodded. "Yes, a hunting patrol and a patrol to find catmint for you." Bramblestar flicked his tail as he meowed, "Alright. We should send big patrols then. Mapleshade can attack at any time."

Suddenly, a yowl of distress sounded beyond the thicket walls around camp. "Help! The Dark Forest hurt him! Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" Whispshadow's heart sank as he recognized Sootspring's yowl. The grey tabby burst through the wall, carrying a small lump of fur. "Hawkpaw!" Rivershine meowed as she ran over to Sootspring. "Get Jayfeather! He's dying!" Sootspring meowed as Jayfeather and Whispshadow both blinked. Jayfeather leaned Bramblestar on Whispshadow as the blind cat ran over to Sootspring. Hawkpaw's body was completely shredded as Jayfeather shook his head.

"He's with StarClan now." Jayfeather meowed as Sootspring's tail drooped. He laid Hawkpaw down beside Rivershine as the grey tabby looked at Bramblestar. "The Dark Forest is coming." Sootspring growled as his neck fur bristled. "Rivershine, you, Hawkpaw and Crawlingpaw hide in the medicine cat den. I'll guard it." Bramblestar ordered as Whispshadow growled, "You can't fight!"

Bramblestar walked down and helped Rivershine carry Hawkpaw into the den as Crawlingpaw followed. A low growl sounded as the scent of death washed over ThunderClan. Suddenly, a black and white tom with a faint body leapt out, many others following. "ThunderClan attack!" Whispshadow growled as many cats sprung into battle. Whispshadow looked around for Mapleshade, and saw some cat that looked like her vanish in the medicine cats den. Whispshadow bounded off past the battle and saw Bramblestar fall over. He had a large rip in his belly and both ears torn as the leader moaned in pain. Suddenly, a shape of a dead cat appeared. "Hello…" It hissed as it jumped past Whispshadow and bounded off into battle.

Whispshadow saw Dashfeather fighting a large brown and cream tom-cat as Dashfeather growled, "Die!" He lunged at the tom's neck, biting into it. The tom suddenly bit into Dashfeather's tail, ripping the tip of his tail clear off. Blood clouded Dashfeather's vision as he drove his claws into the tom's shoulder. "Oakclaw! DIE!" Dashfeather hissed but Oakclaw pushed the tom over. Dashfeather struggled to his paws but collapsed. Whispshadow saw a black and white tom lunged, but something knocked it over. Whispshadow blinked as he saw the spirit of a dark brown tabby tom who growled, "Do not hurt my clan!"

It was Bramblestar! The leader was dead, which made Whispshadow leader! Many more starlit cats lunged into camp as Whispshadow saw many bunch up. Their lead cat was a firey orange tom with emerald green eyes, as he spat, "StarClan attack!" The cats lunged at the Dark Forest cats, pinning them and violently attacking. Whispshadow glared around as he saw the pelts of his tribe among StarClan. _Frozen Wing, Lizard, Ruby, and Petal…_ Whispshadow smiled as a dark grey she-cat named Petal bounded over. Petal nuzzled Whispshadow as he meowed, "I missed you…"

Petal smiled as she mewed, "Me too."

Suddenly, Petal bounded after a very pale grey she-cat and a black she-cat. Whispshadow remembered Petal and missed her a lot. She died in her sleep from the cold, and Whispshadow missed her deeply. But, a growl sounded. "Dark Forest! RETREAT!" The Dark Forest cats vanished into the shadows. Many StarClan cats where leaving to, as Whispshadow saw Petal vanished away. Suddenly, Jayfeather walked over. "We will go to receive your nine lives after we mourn Hawkpaw and Bramblestar." The medicine cat meowed as Whispshadow nodded. "Alright."

The cats checked for injuries. Sootspring had a torn ear tip, while Poppyfrost and Ambershine both had a broken paw. Many cats just had cuts.

Whispshadow called for the clan. "Bramblestar has died. I will journey for my nine lives soon, but we need a new deputy." Whispshadow saw many cats glare at Sootspring. Whispshadow wanted him deputy, but he knew the cat he chose would be better. "Cherryfall will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Whispshadow meowed as the ginger tabby she-cat stood up, her eyes gleaming with pride. But something in her gaze made Whispshadow quiver in fear. Something wasn't right…

**Something isn't right!? Bramblestar lead for a little while and Whispshadow has only been a deputy for three moons! This is gonna get interesting…**

**Check my YouTube! I animate and draw and stuff… and I would love to thank sukerfish456 of YouTube for doing my request for the Clawswipe and Fallen Shard scene from early on in this fanfic!**

**TheMidnightRunner123**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Whispshadow's nine lives

The night sky seemed to make Whispshadow relax as he followed Jayfeather to the moon pool. The stars seemed very bright.

Suddenly, a pool of shiny, sparkling water lay before Whispshadow and Jayfeather. Jayfeather sat down as he meowed, "Lay down with your paw in the water. StarClan will come to you when you are asleep." Whispshadow laid down and put a paw in the icy water. It made ripples of relief go down Whispshadow's spine as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Whispshadow awoke in a field, surrounded by stars. The stars suddenly moved, revealing cats of stars. The cats surrounded Whispshadow as Jayfeather walked over. The tom sat beside Whispshadow as the stars meowed, "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Whispshadow nodded as something moved closer. The stars turned into a light brown tabby tom cat with green eyes. As it came closer, Whispshadow saw that the cat had a crooked jaw. "I am Crookedstar. I led RiverClan long ago and Mapleshade ruined my life." The tabby spoke in a gruff voice as he pressed his muzzle to Whispshadow's. "With this life I give you the life of Bravery. Use it to help your clan, epically during these dark times." Crookedstar meowed as chills ran down Whispshadow's legs. Something warm arose in the blue tabby's pelt as Crookedstar vanished. In his place stood a small shape of a brown cat with black legs. It was Hawkpaw. The small tom smiled as he meowed, "Hello, Whispshadow." Whispshadow bent down as Hawkpaw touched his muzzle to his. "With this life I give you the life of Youth. You are not as young as you used to be, but use youth to your advantage." Hawkpaw meowed as Whispshadow felt energy rush over him. His eyes gleamed as he saw Hawkpaw skip back into the stars.

A faint grey she-cat with amber eyes took his place. She moved swiftly and had a large scar down her neck. "My name is Slatefeather. I was deputy of ThunderClan when I died, turned dark by my leader. With this life I give you the life of Wisdom. Your clan relies on you. Be wise enough not to guide them in the wrong direction." Slatefeather meowed as she touched her muzzle to Whispshadow's. A strong force of hate and pain rippled down his spine as he bit back a yowl of pain. Slatefeather was telling him something. But what?

He was cut out of his thoughts when he saw Bramblestar's massive body. The dark tabby nodded and meowed, "With this life I give you the life of ups and downs. Your Clan will suffer some, but you will pull through." Bramblestar pulled away as Whispshadow felt joyful and heart-broken. His eyes flickered as he meowed, "That was strange."

Suddenly, a voice made Whispshadow jump. "Blazing Heart!" Whispshadow whirled around to see a broad shouldered black tom with yellow eyes and shredded ears. He had two white paws and two scars down his side. Whispshadow couldn't mistake this tom for anyone.

"Father!" Whispshadow purred as the tom pranced over. Whispshadow dwarfed his size, as Whispshadow meowed, "My name is Whispshadow or Sirius. Blazing Heart isn't my name…"

"You're my son. You will always be Blazing Heart to me." The black tom meowed his voice low. "With this life I give you the life of Spirit. Use it well." The tom meowed as Jayfeather watched Whispshadow's eyes cloud as he quivered a bit. As the tom drew away, Whispshadow ran over to Jayfeather, as the blind cat meowed, "You two where close?"

"Yes. He died when I was three moons old, along with my brother and my mother. His name is Night Raven…" Whispshadow trailed off as another cat appeared. It was a skinny light brown tom with one orange paw. The tom had a very faint spirit. "My name is Branchstar, and I give you the life of Justice. Every cat deserves some." The tom meowed as his green eyes flickered brightly. Whispshadow felt his fur stand on end as happiness arose up in his heart. Branchstar drew away as he joined a sandy colored she-cat (her name is Sandstar) and a light ginger tom with two white paws (his name is Lightcloud).

The next cat was a fluffy grey she-cat with bright blue eyes. At her side was three silver tabby kits. "I am Blizzardmist." The she-cat purred as Whispshadow stared in disbelief. "And my kits Nightkit, Sparkkit, and Stormkit." She turned to the young kits. Sootspring's kits. _They were never born…_ One kit bounded forward as Whispshadow laid down as the kit mewed, "My name is Sparkkit. With this life I give you the life of Love. Use it well!" Sparkkit smiled as her stubby black tail flicked as Whispshadow felt like a small cat had scratched open his heart. As the four drifted away, Sparkkit meowed, "Say high to Sootspring for us!"

Whispshadow nodded as another cat walked forward. He had a firey ginger pelt and green eyes as he mewed, "My name is Firestar."

"I've heard of you! You were one of the greatest leaders ThunderClan ever had!" Whispshadow meowed as Firestar nodded. "I wasn't the best, I was once a house cat. But, I am not here to chit-chat." Firestar meowed as he touched his muzzle to Whispshadow's. "With this life I give you the life of Strength." Firestar yowled as Whispshadow felt his shoulders tense as his paws tingled. Firestar vanished nothing but starlight as two cats took his place. Whispshadow recognized the golden-brown pelt of Brackenfur, but he stood with a tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

"This is Sorreltail. She died in the first battle." Brackenfur meowed as Sorreltail talking quietly, "We give you the life of Joy. We know your old life was very hard on you, and you need joy."

Whispshadow felt very happy as the life filled his body. The two mates had turned away and where heading to where a black tom with grey paws and a dappled brown tabby she-cat sat. Whispshadow looked around and searched for more cats. _I need one more life!_

"You really don't…" A voice sounded from behind Whispshadow as he whirled around. His eyes sparkled as he saw Goldenbreeze, smiling. Her pelt looked very well-groomed and her head was clear of blood or any injury. "G-Goldenbreeze!" He cried as he nuzzled her. Goldenbreeze smiled as her eyes clouded with tears. "I'm so happy you're alive!" Goldenbreeze purred as she added, "I wouldn't let them kill you…"

Whispshadow smiled as Goldenbreeze pressed her muzzle to his. "With this final life I give you the life of Inspiration and Belief of what is right. Your kin… your clan and every cat at the lake will be affected by what you chose. I know you'll use them well." Whispshadow felt his eyes water as joy made his paws prickle as his ears flicked with happiness. Suddenly, Goldenbreeze lifted her head and her eyes glowed in the starlight. "Whispstar! Whispstar!" She cheered as the other cats joined in. Whispstar smiled as Goldenbreeze walked forward and nuzzled him again. "I will watch over you forever until you join me… Forever…" Goldenbreeze smiled as tears streamed down her face. She vanished into nothing as Whispstar glanced up at the stars. They gleamed brightly as Whispstar turned to Jayfeather.

"Let's go home." Whispstar meowed as the blind cat nodded. Whispstar turned and looked over his shoulder. He saw Goldenbreeze, now watching him leave the field. Something inside of Whispstar made him smile. _I will be with you, forever. I promise… forever._

**That was a lot of writing. I was listening at Lucy by Skillet and decided to make the meeting of Whispstar and Goldenbreeze touching… Sort Of!**

**I do not own Firestar, Crookedstar, Bramblestar, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Sandstar, Branchstar or Lightcloud!**


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Last Chapter)

Blood scent washed over Whispstar as he walked into camp. He saw a cat, lying limp in the clearing. It was a grey tabby she-cat, who had a deep gash in her throat. Her blue eyes where glazed over in the pale moonlight as a massive grey tom-cat with amber eyes stood over her, tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Millie's dead!" Lilyheart's scared mew sounded as she bounded up to Whispstar. The she-cat looked very injured as she quivered, "Brightheart is resting. She lost a lot of blood." Jayfeather flicked his tail as he meowed, "Okay. What about any other cats?"

"Squirrelflight hurt her ear and Crawlingpaw has a cut on his flank, but anyway, minor injuries." Lilyheart meowed as Whispstar felt her gaze in his pelt. "Lilyheart, you help bury Millie with your sister. Then, I need you, Clawswipe, Sootspring, Dashfeather, Robinpaw and Cherryfall in my den after." Whispstar announced as many cats started to relax.

After Millie was buried, Whispstar sat in his nest, as he saw Clawswipe and Sootspring in the entrance. He could smell Dashfeather, Robinpaw, Cherryfall and Lilyheart from behind the two as Whispstar meowed, "This is very important."

Once every cat sat down, Whispstar started his meeting. "We need more plans! Our Clan will fall at our paws." Clawswipe growled to Cherryfall as Whispstar flicked his tail. "I gathered you all here to say that Fallen Shard and Goldenbreeze… They were not part of the prophecy." Whispstar meowed as Dashfeather blinked. "So my sister died for nothing then?"

Clawswipe also retorted, "Fallen Shard holds meaning to us too!" Whispstar nodded as he mewed, "Relax, both of you. But they are replaced… By two cats who truly can save us."

Cherryfall and Lilyheart looked at him. "Us?"

"I don't know yet. Something told me on the way back that they are not part of the prophecy." Whispstar meowed as Cherryfall flicked her ear. Lilyheart looked very concerned as she mewed, "Are you sure StarClan isn't lying?"

Whispstar went to answer, but stopped. They could be lying…

Sootspring shuffled in his paws as he mewed coldly, "We need sleep, Whispstar." Whispstar nodded as the cats left. Whispstar flexed his claws in his new nest. The stars seemed to shine outside. Whispstar relaxed and fell asleep.

Suddenly, he awoke not very long later to a yowl of pain. He jumped up and looked outside. He only saw Jayfeather, prying a thorn from Crawlingpaw's paw. The brown tabby tom was becoming a great apprentice, but had bad sleeping problems. Suddenly, a faint shimmer of light appeared beside Whispstar. He turned to see Night Raven, standing very still. Whispstar glared at him and meowed, "Why are you here."

"I forgot to mention something to you. Your Clan will be defeated in the great battle without your skills." Night Raven whispered as his eyes flickered. Whispstar blinked and retorted, "Well, I've been training them tribe moves…"

Night Raven suddenly fluffed out his fur. His eyes glowed as he grunted, "What about my moves?" Whispstar saw anger inside his fathers eyes. "Calm down, Night Raven." A gentle voice growled as a starlit pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes appeared. Her shoulder fur was missing, which made Whispstar feel warm. "Hello, mom."

"Hello, Whispstar." His mother, Silent Gale, mewed as Night Raven growled, "Stop interfering please."

Before Night Raven could talk again, the two cats had faded. A cold wind howled over head as a snowflake landed on Whispstar's nose. He hurried inside his den and slept.

The next morning, snow sprinkled camp. The air was cold as well. Very cold. The pale light didn't feel warm at all, it just made Whispstar shiver a little bit. But, the scent of the Dark Forest seemed very strong, as Whispstar saw some pelts of the dead cats in the tree's, waiting like crows for their prey. Suddenly, Whispstar growled, "UP! EVERYONE HAS TO GET UP!"

The clan cats awoke as they glared up to see the cats in the trees. Whispstar could see Mapleshade in the largest tree, her eyes cutting through the light. She let out a battle cry as her and the cats left down and clashed with ThunderClan. Whispstar saw a grey tom with black spots pinning Fallen Shard. He smirked and growled, "Die, you stupid cat…" His growl was cut off as his head tilted strangly. He fell aside as Clawswipe stood, blood smearing his muzzle. The tom, Aspenstar, faded into nothing as Whispstar helped the two cats into the nursery. He suddenly saw more cats, now a lit by stars.

"Why is this happening so fast!" Brightheart wailed from her makeshift den as a growl cut her off. "Stupid elder…"

But, a growl cut Whispstar's thoughts short. "Aspenstar's dead! Darkstripe as well!" It was a white tom with a ungodly scar on his body. His blue eyes twinkled as Mapleshade appeared. "That tom is dying, my luck!" Mapleshade purred, her eyes gleaming with passion. "Snowtuft, what did you say?"

"Aspenstar and Darkstripe are dead! And Oakclaw and Lightbird are extremly weak! We don't stand a chance." Snowtuft hissed as Mapleshade flicked her white tail. "Yes we do! Call a retreat of all cats! I will defeat them myself." Mapleshade ordered as Snowtuft bounded away. Mapleshade slank down behind a bush and fixed her gaze on Whispstar. _Your done for…_

"Retreat!" Snowtuft called as Whispstar let go of the grey and white tom he was biting. The furry tom gasped for air as he struggled to run after his dead friends. Whispstar smiled as he meowed, "We have won!"

Many cats yowled in agreement, but a deeper, colder laugh made them fall quiet. Mapleshade slinked out of her hiding spot, eyes blazing in the light. Snow had begun to gently drift down as Mapleshade laughed, "It's not won yet, rouge." Her claws dug into the air as she walked past the cats. The cats cleared away into their dens as Mapleshade stopped right before Whispstar. "They still have me."

Pure anger filled Whispstar as his eyes peirced through the snow. "You are nothing but a shadow cat." Suddenly, Whispstar felt pain fill his neck as he saw Mapleshade, biting into his. "Nothing but a shadow cat, eh?" Mapleshade laughed as she licked the blood from her muzzle as Whispstar saw blood covering his neck fur. He suddenly arose and faced the dead she-cat. "Yes… You are worth nothing!" He lunged feircly, as Mapleshade swiftly darted forward. Whispstar was knocked aside but remained on his paws, as he tried again. This time, he dug his claws into Mapleshade's shoulders. The she-cat suddenly bit into Whispstar's left paw as a faint crack sounded. Whispstar howled in pain as he fell over, lifeless paw flailing in the dirt.

Then, Mapleshade came. She dug her claws deep into Whispstar's belly, as the leader struggled to attack her. Whispstar heaved a bit but stopped when he saw his world fading into nothing but blackness. He closed his eyes and gasped for a breath. His world went dark… But then light filled the air. Whispstar was standing, pelt neatly groomed and free from blood. He spotted the spirit of Firestar, shaking his head. "You will lose two lives to her, I'm afraid. But you will return." Firestar meowed as Whispstar gazed around. He spotted many cats from his leader ceremony, but failed to see Goldenbreeze or Night Raven's pelts. But before he strained once more, he was back in ThunderClan, lying in a pool of blood. He stood up weakly and saw two starlit shapes, facing Mapleshade. Goldenbreeze's meow was loud and clear in Whispstar's ears.

"I wouldn't let you kill him! This isn't right!" Goldenbreeze was screaming and crying as she added, "I would die for him again in a heartbeat!"

Suddenly, Mapleshade pinned Goldenbreeze. Goldenbreeze glared in fear but remained calm. "Kill me… Kill me again! I don't care!" Night Raven growled as he ran into Mapleshade, knocking her off of Goldenbreeze. Mapleshade was picking herself off the ground when Whispstar felt Goldenbreeze lift him up. She glared at him and snapped, "Help Night Raven!"

But, it was too late. Night Raven was lying, lifeless, at Mapleshade's paws. His starlit eyes soon dulled as his body faded. Whispstar suddenly felt pure fury explode in his heart. He lunged at Mapleshade and dug his teeth as far into her neck as he could. He didn't stop biting in until he felt Mapleshade go limp in his jaws. Her body twitched before she faded into nothing, leaving behind only blood. But before she left, she screamed, "I was Rowanstar! I tried to kill him!"

Whispstar felt pride in his paws as he watched his clan draw out of the shadows. He spotted Cherryfall and Lilyheart, both she-cat's looking scared, as did Sootspring and Clawswipe. "The Dark Forest is dead!" Sootspring meowed loudly as many cats yowled. Whispstar suddenly fell aside and relaxed a bit. He looked weakly down at his paws, stained with Mapleshade's blood. But before he knew it, Jayfeather was leaning over him. "Are you okay?"

"Just trying to take everything in." Whispstar mewed as Jayfeather nodded. "Good. You should get better. You are to leave in two days." Jayfeather meowed as Whispstar felt his jaw drop. "What?"

"Yeah… StarClan sent me a message. You are not needed here anymore, and you should return to your home." Jayfeather meowed as Whispstar looked at the sky. Snow fell on his pelt as he looked up once more. _Thank you, StarClan… Every one. I will honor all of you forever. I promise…_

**YEAH I'M DONE! THIS STORY IS OVER, BUT I AM MAKING A SEQUEAL SOON!**

**Hey, if anyone knows how to animate cats and you loved BHAR, join my MAP (multi animators project) on my youtube account! I hope you enjoyed this!**

**THEMIDNIGHTRUNNER123**


	22. Epilogue and other info

Epilogue

Hey peoples! I am writing a sequel called "Blood runs Cold"! You can read it! And I will do an extra bonus thing that will have Cherrystar's nine lives in it!

~Tribe Cats~

The cold wind blew over head as Sirius climbed up a boulder that was covered in ice. He looked out across the snow glazed meadows and hills, as Bleak jumped up. "We should rest. All of our paws are frozen and cracked, and Fallen Shard isn't looking well, same thing with Willy and Taka." The grey tabby tom meowed as Sirius looked back at the cats. Willy was limping on one paw while Fallen Shard was leaning on Claw for support.

The night was quick and once the sun was up in the sky, they set out across the tundra. They lived in a cold place and where very used to the snow, but Fallen Shard was getting sicker and sicker. She was having a hard time walking, and relied on Claw and Bleak to walk. "Sirius…" Claw called as Sirius turned to the tom. "Camp isn't too far, right? I barely remember." Claw meowed as Sirius looked around. He recognized a band of spruce trees and he turned.

"It's close. Not too far. Fallen Shard isn't looking good, though. Moonlight and Tear Whisker will have to see her right when we get there." Sirius meowed as he heard Bleak meow, "You'll like them. Their healers, like your medicine cats."

Fallen Shard weakly nodded as the cats hurried along. Suddenly, they saw a clump of bushes. "We are so close!" Willy meowed as Taka and Soul smiled. Then, a rustle sounded as the cats saw a silver tabby she-cat appear. She dropped the vole she was carrying and squealed, "You're back! You're back!"

"Mom!" Dash meowed from behind Claw as he nuzzled his mother. They hurried back, and Dash's mother didn't seem to notice Mindy was missing…

In camp, the cats where in their dens, as Sirius meowed, "We have returned!"

Many cats drew out of their dens and hurried over to their friends and family, greeting them and asking questions. Suddenly, a deep growl sounded.

"Welcome back." The cats looked up and saw a brown tom perched on a massive boulder, a golden tabby tom with green eyes. The golden tabby seemed to looked for a cat.

"Where is my daughter?" His growl was low, deep and angry sounding. The cats froze. Only Sirius moved. He walked up to the giant tom-cat and looked up at his eyes, full of fury. "S-s-she died… I'm sorry." Sirius meowed, throat clogged with grief. Suddenly, the tom gazed at Dash's mother, Silver Bells, as he growled, "No… You said you would protect her…"

"I tried" Sirius meowed but the tom pinned him, and put a sheathed claws on Sirius's neck. "You didn't, though! You let Mindy die!"

"No I didn't!" Sirius yowled at the top of his lungs as he kicked out the tom's hind legs and pinned him. "Leopard Claws, listen to me! I didn't want her dead! She died for me…"

"Why didn't you protect her!?" Leopard Claws spat as he arched his back and dug his claws into the earth. He prepared to lung at Sirius, but some cat screamed.

"Enough!" Every cat turned to Dash, as he leapt between Sirius and Leopard Claws. "I didn't believe him, either. But…" He glanced at Sirius.

"Mindy told me that she died for him and if she didn't… We all would have died. It was her or everyone…" Dash was cut off by Leopard Claws. "She is in the tribe of Cloud Watchers now?"

"She is in StarClan, a place very close to Cloud Watchers. She walks their skies now." Dash explained as Silver Bells walked over. "I'm happy we still have you, though."

Sirius saw the sun set as he climbed into his old nest. It was cold, but felt very comforting. He closed his eyes and sighed, happy to be home.

~Clans~

Lilyheart blinked as she awoke to the mews of her newborn kits, Silverkit, Nightkit and Frostkit at her belly. _They are so much like him… Now they will never meet him ever again… _Lilyheart thought with pain and grieve as she licked her only son, Nightkit, making his black fur fluff up and his silver ears flat down on his head. He meowed loudly as Lilyheart felt tears cloud her eyes. "Are their eyes open yet?" A mew sounded as Lilyheart saw the newest queen, Ambershine, looking over.

"No, not yet." Lilyheart meowed as she licked Silverkit and Frostkit. "They should today, though."

"Cool!" One of Ambershine's kits, Brightkit, meowed as her brothers, Barkkit, Starlingkit and Blazekit, ran over. Suddenly, Nightkit peered open, revealing two bright green eyes. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww….." Brightkit meowed as she looked at Nightkit, who blinked in surprise. "Hellow!" Nightkit squealed as he smiled. Silverkit suddenly wobbled over, her eyes open and bright. They were a pale amber as Frostkit opened her blue eyes.

_My kits are so perfect… I hope he's proud of them…_


End file.
